


Light in the Darkness

by Meri1994 (charmed4lifekaren)



Category: Spice Girls
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Family, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Domestic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Real Life, Recovery, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/Meri1994
Summary: Set during December 2014, Geri can't say away from Mel. Even after all the Radio silence, she needs to see her girl, and do whatever she can to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I have never written RPF before, but I felt the need to write this. I don’t know how good it will be, but I’m going to give it my best shot. I do have ideas to turn this into a multichapter fic, but it will depend on what people think.**

* * *

For three days Geri Halliwell has been trying every possible way to get in contact with her best friend Melanie Brown. The only thing she hasn’t done is call Mel’s husband and that’s because Geri knows, all too well, that it will get her no answers and will likely make things worse. 

After spending her entire adult life in the public eye Geri knows better than to believe the tabloids, but that hasn’t stopped her from reading everything she can find about Mel, about what happened to her, in hopes that she will get some answers about her dear friend.

Due to how well she knows Mel Geri knows that there is one thing she can do to see how far from okay Mel is after all the radio silence. So, pacing back and forth Geri turns on the TV, onto the right channel and just waits.

“You need to calm down, I’m sure she’s fine,” Geri’s fiancé Christian Horner says as he watches her pace back and forth.

“I’m not going to calm down because I don’t know she’s fine,” Geri says, sounding annoyed, which is really just a way to hide how worried she is, as she continues to pace.

Realizing that there is nothing he can say Christian just signs and watches as Geri continues to pace. Geri’s pacing continues for the next five or so minutes and because of the way she is pacing Geri doesn’t realize when what she is waiting for appears on the TV, but Christian did and he is glad as it will finally get his fiancé to stop worrying.

“It’s starting,” Christian says, and Geri quickly turns to look at the TV, holding her breath, and waits. Finally, Geri and Christian watch as the judges of the X Factor enter. “See, she’s fine,” Christian says, feeling glad as it means Geri will stop worrying, and they can get back to their lives, as from what he can tell Melanie Brown seems completely fine.

“No, she’s not,” Geri corrects, her heart sinking, as she can see beneath the mask Mel puts up, and even if she didn’t know Mel as well as she did Geri is sure that she would still be able see the bruises that the makeup is failing to hide, not to mention the fact that Mel is no longer wearing her wedding ring. As she sees her usually fearless best friend Geri knows exactly what she has to do. “Can you stay with Blue?” Geri asks her fiancé, forcing herself to look away from the image of her friend.

“Of course, but what are you going to do?” Christian asks, feeling confused.

“Whatever I have to do,” Geri says before leaving without so much as another word to Christian, who just watches her go feeling confused.

* * *

At the studio where the X-Factor grand finals are being held everyone can feel the unsaid tension, and the worry that everyone is feeling for Melanie Brown, but no one is commenting, which Simon Cowell knows is exactly what Mel wants.

“Sir,” A voice of one of the members of security says though to him though his headset during an ad break.

“Yes?” Simon asks, wondering what could be going on, though he hopes it isn’t who he dreads it is.

“Geri Halliwell is here, asking to be let into the studio. Can we let her in?” the security person on the other end of the radio asks, honestly he is hoping Simon says yes as he is pretty sure Geri isn’t going to take no for an answer. 

“Yes,” Simon says, glancing over at Mel. “Let her in,” Simon requests.

As soon as she is allowed into the studio Geri feels a sense of relief as she knows it means soon she will be able to see Mel, talk to her, hold her, and find out what really happened. Due to the fact that she doesn’t want to distract Mel during the rest of the show Geri stays backstage, hidden, counting down the time until the show is over, and she can finally go to Mel, who she is watching from a distance. 

* * *

As the camera’s go off it takes everything in Geri’s power not to just ran towards Mel, and pull her into her arms, but as she sees the pain on Mel’s face, that Geri is sure no one else would have seen, as she tries to get up, Geri stops herself.

Instead of running to Mel Geri waits until Mel is walking towards her, though she knows that Mel doesn’t know she is there.

“Melanie,” Geri says, stepping out from where she has been standing, and the second she speaks Geri watches as a lot of emotion pass over Mel’s face, shock, joy, shame, love.

“Geri,” Mel says. Over the past three days Mel has felt so much, and the entire spectrum of human emotion, but seeing Geri in front of her Mel feels something she hasn’t felt yet but can’t quiet place. “What…what are you doing here?” Mel asks, her accent even thicker, feeling that after everything that has happened seeing Geri, the person who knows her better than anyone else in the world, hurts, but also helps more than any of the medication the hospital has given her. 

“I couldn’t get through to you,” Geri says, taking a step forward, saying what they both knew. “I needed to see you myself, talk to you,” Geri explain and as she does Mel feels another wall inside of her break and before she even realizes what she is doing Mel walks towards Geri and once she is close enough Mel, falls into Geri’s arms, where she feels safe for the first time in a very, very long time.

“I’ve got you Darling,” Geri promises as she holds Mel and gently kisses her head.

Both Geri and Mel know they will have to talk, as there is a hell of a lot for them to talk about, but right now all the care about is holding each other. Geri doing everything she can to give Mel comfort as Mel actually allows herself to take the comfort she has been convinced she didn’t deserve.


	2. Chapter 2

If asked later Mel couldn’t say how she got from backstage to her dressing room, but when she does know is Geri never moved her arms from around her. As Geri hold her what strikes Mel is the difference she feels. With Stephen whenever he touches her or puts his arms on or around her, all she feels is pain, and disgust, but with Geri she feels love, and safety something she wasn’t even sure she was cable of feeling anymore. 

“Mel, you’ve got to get back to the hospital,” Chris, Mel’s security, says as she and Geri enter Mel’s dressing room together.

“Hospital?” Geri asks, concerned as while she can tell that Mel isn’t okay he didn’t realize just how far from okay she is. 

“I know,” Mel says, looking at Chris, before turning to Geri. “Will you come with me?” Mel asks, feeling vulnerable, as while she does know she and Geri will talk, Geri is too stubborn to let her get away with not talking at the moment, she doesn’t want to do it at work; She doesn’t want those two worlds to collide more than they already have.

“Of course,” Geri promises, without even needing to think about it, knowing she won’t leave Mel. She is going to do what she should have done during the reunion world tour and get Mel to talk to her.

Not being able to find the words to say what she needs to say, Mel just squeezes Geri’s hand, which is enough for Geri to know exactly what Mel is saying as that’s just how well they know each other.

For a few moments Mel and Geri’s hands remain clasped together, as they stand in quiet, but then the quiet is interrupted by Mel’s phone ringing.

“Phoenix?” Mel answers, seeing who is on the caller ID.

“Mom, he’s taken her,” Phoenix voice says, and the second she hears her daughter’s voice Mel feels all the love and the safety that Geri being so near gives her disappears.

“What do you mean?” Mel asks, her voice shaking as she doesn’t even realize she has tightened her hold on Geri’s hand.

“Stephen, he’s gone back to LA and taken Madi with him,” Phoenix reveals, her voice hurried. “I didn’t know what to do, I tried…” Phoenix says, feeling guilty.

“No, no, no, no,” Mel says, starting to completely break down as her legs give out from under her, but she doesn’t fall as Geri holds her up like they have done for each other so many times before, and the phone slips from her hand, but Geri catches it.

“Phoenix,” Geri says, raising the phone to her ear as she tries to keep Mel upright. “It’s Aunt Geri, I’m with your Mum. What’s happened?” Geri asks, being sure that Phoenix won’t tell her everything that has happened, but she will say more than the just repeating ‘no’ which is what Mel is doing at the moment.

“Stephen’s gone back to LA, and he’s taken Madi with him. He wasn’t supposed to do that, she was meant to stay with Mom…. I don’t know what to do, Angel’s crying,” Phoenix answers, pain in her voice. While she didn’t know Geri for the first couple of years of her life, nor has she seen her a lot in recent years, Phoenix does remember spending a lot of time with Geri in the years between her parents divorce and her mom meeting Stephen, and during the Spice Girls Reunion World Tour, and so she feels comfortable talking to her. Due to how well she knows her mother Phoenix has a suspicion that if anyone can help her mother then it would be Geri, and so for the first time, in years, Phoenix feels hope that maybe things might get better.

“Stay with Angel. I will stay with your Mum and we’ll figure out what to do,” Geri says, not wanting to make Phoenix any promises but at the same time she knows she has to say something. 

“Okay,” Phoenix says, before hanging up, and once Mel’s oldest daughter has hung up Geri passes the phone to Chris, who has come over to see if there is anything he do to help.

“Mel, look at me Darling,” Geri says, as she tries to get Mel’s attention, and a few seconds later dark eyes meet blue and Geri knows she will do whatever she has to do to get rid of the pain that is haunting Mel’s eyes. “We’re going to get you back to the hospital and then we’ll figure this out. We’ll make calls, find out what we can do,” Geri explains, and as she does Chris just hangs back as he has realized that Geri has this handled better than he ever could.

“He took her, Geri, he took my baby,” Mel says, as tears well in her beautiful brown eyes.

“I know,” Geri says, hugging Melinda once more, and kissing both he cheeks as she holds her, wishing she could take away Mel’s heartbreak.

* * *

Over the next hour or so Geri helps Mel get out of her dress, and into a tracksuit, and Chris drives them both to the hospital, Geri not minding the fact that she left her car at the studio as Mel is more important.

When Geri and Mel get to the hospital Geri realizes just how far from okay Mel is as she is taken back to the high dependency unit. As Mel is put back in bed, and re-connected to IV’s and other machines, she doesn’t let go of Geri’s hand as to her, in the moment, Geri is in her lifeline, her strength, and so all the doctors and nurses are forced to work around Geri; as she has no intention of letting go of Mel when she clearly needs her.

“Madi, we need to get her back, she can’t stay with him,” Mel says, terror in her voice, as she looks between Geri and Chris, her hand shaking as she tries to make a phone call. 

“We’ll make calls, we’ll figure out what we can do,” Geri promises, as she sits down on Mel’s bed, the two of them and Chris being the only ones in the room.

Even though she is so lost, so confused, what Mel does notices is Geri’s use of ‘we’ and that helps. Hearing it Mel realizes that she has her partner in crime, her other half, with her and just like so many times in the past that makes her feel like there is nothing they can’t do together. 

“Can you give us a minute,” Melanie says, looking at Chris as while Chris knows basically everything that has happened she wants to tell Geri things he doesn’t know.

“Of course, I’ll make some calls, see what I can do,” Chris says, before leaving, knowing exactly where to start.

“She’s a baby, she can’t stay with him,” Mel says, knowing that what matters most at the moment is finding Madi and getting her away from her father. “Geri….” Mel starts to say, her voice breaking.

For years now, Geri has recognized that Mel has been wearing her Scary Spice persona as a suit of armor, even around the people she usually doesn’t hide from, and so to see Mel fall apart so completely hurts Geri more than anything she’s ever experienced, and all she wants to do is help.

“We’ll get her back,” Geri says, saying the only thing she can think to say, and knowing that she will do everything in her power to do that, no matter what she has to do.

“I tried to kill myself,” Mel reveals, saying the words that she has not said. Honestly, if Geri wasn’t before her right in this moment, this moment of vulnerability, confusion, terror, and pain with her baby missing, Mel knows she wouldn’t have said anything she would have continued to avoid Geri’s calls just like she is doing with her family and Spice Sisters calls. “I thought it was the only way out,” Mel admits.

“It’s not,” Geri promises her friend, the person who she feels holds the other half of hour soul, knowing that she has to be careful about what she says and that she can’t display how much that breaks her heart as she knows if she does then Mel will try to look after her, which is the last thing Mel needs right now. “I’m here Melanie. I know I haven’t been, but I am now, and I’m not going anywhere,” Geri promises. “I will help you, will help your girls. We’ll get Madi back, and we’ll get you away. You’re not alone,” Geri promises, gently squeezing Mel’s hand as she speaks.

For almost a decade Mel has been made to feel like she is alone, that no one cares, that no one loves her, and she has come to believe that, but as Geri speaks to her Mel believes what she is saying. If it was anyone else, in the world, sitting before her and saying those words Mel knows that she would not believe them, but Geri’s different, Geri’s always been different, and so Mel feels herself believing the words said.

“It’s been bad,” Mel admits, then before she has time to second guess herself, she tells Geri everything, everything that Stephen has done to her, everything she has felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few hours Mel tells Geri everything that has happened to her, everything Stephen has done, which breaks Geri’s heart. The two of them, and Chris, make calls to everyone they can think off, and only find out what flight Madison is on. And Mel talks to the police during which Geri, at Mel’s assistance, was in the room the entire time, holding her hand.

While Mel, Geri and Chris are making calls social media and the press go into overdrive both because of a tweet by Stephen, and the pictures of Mel that are printed. As she is using every connection she can think of to help Mel Geri receives calls and messages from Victoria, Emma and Melanie C, all wanting to know if she has heard from Mel. To each of them Geri just says _‘I’m with Mel. We’ll fill you in later’_ as she knows Mel isn’t ready to face them quiet yet and so she isn’t going to tell them anything without Mel’s okay.

“They’re not doing enough! They’re focusing on me, not Madison. She matters!” Mel says, becoming upset as another police officer leaves her room, leaving just hear and Geri.

“You both matter,” Geri says gently as she moves so that she is sitting next to Mel, and once she is she puts her arm around her girl.

“Nothing matters until she’s back!” Mel cries as she subconsciously leans into Geri’s arm.

“The police are doing everything they can Sweetheart,” Geri promises, as she gently plays with Mel’s hair as it has always relaxed her in the past.

“It’s not enough!” Mel cries, and as she does Geri, who usually has no problem talking, has no idea what to say, has no idea if there is even anything that could help the person she loves so dearly, and so she just kisses Mel’s cheek, and holds her. “Angel, Phoenix, I need you to make sure they’re okay,” Mel tells Geri after a few minutes silence, without moving away from her.

“I’m not leaving you,” Geri assures her, as that is a promise she made that she has no intent on breaking.

“I need to know my other girls are okay, and you’re the only one I trust to make sure,” Mel says, telling the complete truth as the last twelve hours has reminded her of one thing, and that’s that Geri is her other half, her soulmate, the one person she can completely trust. “Please Ginge,” Mel begs, and it is only that tone of voice which gets Geri to realize what she has to do. 

“Okay,” Geri finally says, after a few moments of internal debating. “I’ll go check on the girls, and make sure Bluebell is okay with my Mother,” Geri says, having gotten a call from Christian, that she didn’t return, which basically said that he hadn’t heard from her, so he was calling her mother. “And then I will be right back,” Geri promises.

“Bluebell, how is Bluebell?” Mel asks, realizing that she didn’t even think about how Geri spending so much time with her would affect her daughter.

“She’s fine,” Geri says. “I’ll make sure all our girls are okay, then I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Geri promises.

“Thank you,” Mel responds, and once she does she explains to Geri exactly where her girls are. Once Mel explains where Geri can find Angel and Phoenix Geri once more gently kisses Mel’s cheek before reluctantly getting out of the bed.

* * *

As Chris arranged for her car to be brought form the studio to the hospital Geri is able to get in it and drive home, feeling that it would be best to first check on Bluebell, and grab a couple of things, then check on Mel’s girls.

“Finally, you’re home,” Geri’s mother says the second she walks into the house.

“I’m not staying,” Geri reveals, really not wanting to deal with her mother as she just wants to check on Bluebell, grab some things, check on Mel’s girls, and then get back to Mel.

“What are you doing?” Ana Maria says. “Christian said you disappeared last night and haven’t been back, and didn’t answer his calls,” Ana Maria says, as she follows Geri who is heading straight to her room.

“I’ve been doing something important,” Geri explains as she puts some clothes into the bag.

“You’ve been with Melanie, haven’t you?” Ana Maria asks, as she has seen the news, and Geri can hear the disapproval in her mother’s voice which she chooses to ignore.

“She needs me,” Geri explains simply as she puts a few other things into the bag she is holding.

“So do your daughter and fiancé,” Ana Maria argues.

“Not as much as Mel does,” Geri explains, looking at her mother, before heading out of her bedroom, clearly putting an end to the conversation.

Once she is out of her room Geri heads straight to Bluebell’s room where she finds her daughter playing on a tablet.

“MUM!” Bluebell says happily, as she gets up and runs towards her mother. “Where have you been?” Bluebell asks curious.

“I’ve been with Aunt Mel,” Geri explains. “And Honey, I need to get back to Aunt Mel. Grandma is going to stay with you, is that okay?” Geri asks her daughter.

“Can I come? I want to see Aunt Mel,” Bluebell tells her mother, looking excited at the possibility.

“Oh that’s Sweet, but you can’t seen Aunt Mel right now. Hopefully you can soon,” Geri explains.

“Okay,” Bluebell says, looking a little upset. “Tell Aunt Mel I love her,” Bluebell requests.

“Of course,” Geri says, smiling at her daughter. “Now, I want to take Aunt Mel’s daughter Angel some toys, what do you think she’d like?” Geri asks curious as she doesn’t know what Angel and Phoenix have with them, and once she speaks Bluebell hurries off to grab some toys for her mother to take with her.

* * *

After quickly stopping by her house Geri makes her way to the hotel where Angel and Phoenix are, and straight to the room where they are, having gotten a key.

“Aunt Geri!” Phoenix says happily as soon as she sees Geri walk into the room and she hurries over to her and hugs her, leaving Angel sitting alone.

“Hey Honey,” Geri says, retuning the hug of the teenager and kissing her head. While she has seen pictures of Phoenix it has been a while since she saw the teenager in person, so she can’t believe how big she has gotten.

“How’s Mom?” Phoenix asks worried, as she and Geri break apart.

“About how you’d expect,” Geri admits, and as she does Phoenix realizes something.

“She told you everything,” Phoenix realizes, knowing that that is huge.

“She did,” Geri confirms as she and Phoenix both walk over to where Angel is, and Phoenix is completely shocked about what Geri just revealed. “Hi Angel,” Geri says, being pretty sure that there is a good chance that Angel won’t know who she is.

“Angel, this is Aunt Geri, do you remember her?” Phoenix asks her sister, managing to get over her shock enough to talk.

“No,” Angel admits, shaking her head. “But I remember that Mum talks about you,” Angel admits.

“It’s really nice to see you, Angel, you were really young the last time I saw you,” Geri admits, trying to be as kind as possible as she doesn’t know how the young girl is going to react.

“I’ve seen pictures of us together,” Angel reveals, and Geri knows they would be pictures from the Spice Girls World tour as they all took a lot of pictures of them with the kids.

“I have those too,” Geri reveals, smiling at her. “I want to record a video on my phone for your Mum. Would you girls be okay with that?” Geri asks, looking between Phoenix and Angel as she is sure that that would help Mel.

“Of course,” Phoenix says, and Angel nods. Once she sees that both girls are okay Geri pulls out her phone.

* * *

A little while after she arrived at the hotel where Phoenix and Angel are Geri arrives back at the hospital, being photographed as she did, and heads straight to Mel’s room.

“Hi Darling,” Geri says, walking into the room, and putting the bag she is holding down.

“Phoenix, Angel, are they okay?” Mel asks worried.

“They’re fine,” Geri assures her, walking over to the bed and once more climbing into bed with Mel, it feeling like the most natural thing in the world, despite the location. “I have something for you,” Geri says as she pulls up the video she took on her phone, and presses play.

_“Hi Mom”_

“Hi Mommy” Phoenix and Angel both say as they wave at the camera.

 _“Aunt Geri’s here, it’s really nice to see her_ ,” Phoenix says.

 _“We love you,”_ Angel says.

 _“We love you,”_ Phoenix says. _“We’re okay,”_ Phoenix assures her mother. _“We’ll see you soon,”_ Phoenix says and once she does the video ends.

“They’re okay, Mel, and just as strong as their mother,” Geri tells her friend, who desperately wants to reach out to her daughters.

“Madi, I need Madi back,” Mel says, as she takes Geri’s phone so that she can replay the video.

“I know,” Geri says, putting her arm around Mel, as she knows, without a doubt, that there is nothing she wouldn’t do to get Mel her daughter back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially written this entire story. I'll regularly update all the chapters until all of them are posted.

For the next couple of days Mel continues to be treated in hospital, during which time Geri never leaves her side, and to both of their disappointment they haven’t been able to find a way to get Madison back.

The day has finally come where Mel is able to be moved from the Hospital to the Grove Hotel where Phoenix and Angel are. Even though Geri suggested that Mel, and the girls, come stay with her it was decided that the hotel would be best, as a lot of people have to come see Mel, to help her, and she didn’t want to intrude on Geri like that; even though Geri said it would be fine.

As Geri and Mel make their way to the hotel room where Phoenix and Angel are, with Chris walking behind them, Geri can tell that Mel is struggling, and not just because Mel’s grip on Geri’s hand is getting tighter.

“Do you need to stop?” Geri asks Mel in a quiet voice, even though she can guess the answer.

“I’m not going to,” Mel admits, as she pushes herself to keep walking, and after another couple of minutes of slow walking the two of them finally reach the hotel room.

As they walk into the hotel room Geri notices Mel take a few seconds to pull herself together, but she also knows Mel would never admit that, and she wouldn’t want Geri to admit that either.

“MOM,” Angel and Phoenix both yell as Mel and Geri walk into the room, and both young girls run towards their mother, and hug her.

As Mel is almost barreled over by her girls Geri does what she can to help make sure Mel doesn’t fall, but also make it so Phoenix and Angel don’t realize what happened as Geri knows that Mel wouldn’t want her girls to feel guilty, or think they hurt her. 

“Oh I love you girls, so much,” Mel says as she hugs and kisses both her girls, feeling amazed to hold them once more, but also missing Madison even more.

“Are you still sick Mommy?” Angel asks curious, and clearly a little concerned.

“I’m getting better,” Mel assures her daughter, as Geri gives Phoenix a hug, something which makes Mel’s heart fill with joy.

“Mom, we’re watching a movie, watch with us?” Angel asks curious.

“Sure Honey, I’ll be right there,” Mel assures her daughter, giving Phoenix a look, and once she speaks Phoenix and Angel head into the other room of the suite, Phoenix leading her little sister.

“How much pain are you in?” Geri asks concerned, once the girls are out of hearing range.

“I don’t even know anymore,” Mel admits, and Geri hates that she can say that so casually. “You don’t have to stay,” Mel assures Geri, as while Geri’s presence has helped more than anything in the last few days she doesn’t want to be a burden.

“I want to,” Geri assures her. “In fact, If it’s okay with you I’m going to go get Bluey, and we’ll both come back here and stay,” Geri suggests, as she doesn’t want to leave Mel longer than she has to, and so bringing Blue to the hotel seems like the best idea, especially considering there is a spare bed, as there are four beds in the suite, and Mel won’t stay at her place.

“You really don’t have to do that,” Mel says even though she desperately wants that, she doesn’t want to intrude.

“It’s what I want, but what do you want?” Geri asks, being pretty sure that Mel hasn’t been asked that in a while, and that truly hurts Geri.

“I want that too,” Mel admits, it being hard for her to do so, but it does mean more than she can put into words to actually have someone ask her that and more importantly mean it.

“Then I’ll be back in about an hour,” Geri says, being sure that it would be good for Mel to spend some time alone with her older girls, and she squeezes Mel’s hand before gently kissing Mel’s cheek before leaving.

As Geri leaves Mel watches the door for a few moments before slowly heading to the other room where she starts to count down time until Geri is back, but still enjoys time with her older girls, while missing her youngest.

* * *

Not long after she left the hotel Geri arrives back at her place where she finds Christian, who she hasn’t really talked to since leaving to go to the X-Factor set, waiting.

“Are you home now?” Christian asks curious, using the same disapproval tone that Geri’s mother used when she found out what Geri had been doing.

“No,” Geri answers. “Mel’s at a hotel now, with her girls. I’m here to get Blue so we can join them,” Geri explains.

“It’s almost Christmas and you’re gonna stay at a hotel?” Christian asks, sounding surprised.

“Only because Mel, and her girls, wouldn’t come and stay here,” Geri reveals.

“You asked her to stay without even talking to me?” Christian asks surprised.

“I didn’t see why I had to, this is my house and she’s Mel,” Geri says, feeling like that should explain everything, and to anyone who truly knew her it would. 

“So, what I want doesn’t matter?” Christian asks angrily. “What if I said I wanted you and Blue to stay here?” Christian asks, needing some answers.

“I would say don’t make me choose between you and Mel, because you won’t like my answer,” Geri says, knowing that her mother is going to be furious, but knowing how close she came to losing Mel she will never take her for granted again. She will no longer care about what other people think when it comes to Mel and their relationship, because the possibility of truly losing Mel scares her more than facing anyone’s disappointment, or judgement, including her mothers.

“I see,” Christian says, and as he looks at the women in front of him Christian sees, for the first time Ginger Spice, and not the women he has come to know. “I won’t be here when you get back,” Christian reveals. “I can’t marry someone if I’m not their first priority,” Christian admits.

“Blue is my first priority,” Geri says. “But Melanie is my second,” Geri says, knowing that Mel’s girls are more of a priority than Christian as they are Mel’s first priority, before heading upstairs.

As she makes her way upstairs Geri realizes that she doesn’t feel bad about her engagement ending, rather in a lot of ways it feels right. Over the last few days Geri has realized that the person, other than Blue that she couldn’t handle not having in her life isn’t Christian, it’s Mel.

“Hey Honey,” Geri says, as she walks into her daughters’ room.

“MUMMY!” Bluebell says happily as she hurries over to her mother and hugs her. “Is Aunt Mel better?” Blue asks curious, as her mother kisses her head.

“A little,” Geri answers, being sure that it will be a long time before Mel is truly better due to her physical, emotional, and mental injuries. “In fact, Aunt Mel is staying at a hotel with her daughters, and I thought we could go stay with them, are you okay with that?” Geri asks, wanting to make sure her daughter is.

“Yes!” Bluebell says, looking excited, which causes Geri to smile as her daughter looks just as excited as she feels.

“Put some clothes and anything you want to bring in a bag, and then we’ll go,” Geri explains to her daughter.

“Okay,” Bluebell says, with a nod.

Once Bluebell nods Geri heads out of her room and to hers so that she can get a bag together herself. As she packs her bag Geri takes off her ring, and leaves it on the dresser, knowing she won’t say anything to Mel unless she asks, and she will make sure Mel doesn’t feel guilty or blame herself.

* * *

Just like she said, about an hour after she left the hotel Geri is using her key to let her and Blue into the hotel suite. Once in the hotel room Geri leads Bluebell to the ‘living’ area of hotel suite where Mel, Angel and Phoenix are.

“Hi Aunt Geri,” Angel greats as Geri and Bluebell walk into the room, feeling a lot more comfortable around her as Geri has been regularly FaceTiming over the last few days, both with and without Mel. 

“Hi Angel, this is Bluebell, I don’t know if you would remember each other,” Geri admits. “Blue, this is Angel, Phoenix and of course Aunt Mel,” Geri introduces.

“Hi Honey,” Mel greats, feeling surprised about how big Bluebell has gotten.

“Hi,” Bluebell greats, happily waiving.

“Do you want to play?” Angel asks, it been a while since she has spent time with someone around her own age.

“Yes!” Bluebell says, looking excited, and she hurries over to Angel and once she is close to the slightly younger girl Bluebell sits down and the two girls start to play together. 

As Bluebell and Angel start to play together, as Phoenix watches on with an amused look on her face, Geri walks over to Mel and sits down next to her.

Once Geri is sitting next to her Mel feels a sense of relief, of safety, and as she looks around at her daughter happily playing with Geri’s she feels like this is how things should be, and the only thing that would make things better, would make things perfect, is if Madison was with them too. 

As she sits down with Mel Geri takes her hand and feels that this is where she belongs. While taking Geri’s hand Mel notices that Geri is no longer wearing her engagement ring and so she squeezes Geri’s hand and gives her a look, getting a look which Mel knows to mean ‘we’ll talk later’ in response, and so both of them turn their attention back to their kids.

* * *

Hours later all three of the girls, including Phoenix, have gone to bed while Mel and Geri are still sitting in the living area of the hotel suite with zero space between then. As the girls are finally in bed, and Mel and Geri are both waiting for calls back about Madison Mel realizes it is time to talk about what she has wanted to talk about since Geri returned to the hotel room.

“You’re not wearing your ring,” Mel says. Even though there was probably a gentler way for Mel to say that in that moment she couldn’t think of one, and honestly doesn’t care about not being delicate.

“That’s because I’m no longer engaged,” Geri reveals, feeling like there is no point in beating around the bush.

“Why not?” Mel asks, as from what she knew, which admittedly isn’t a lot because of how isolated Stephen has kept her, she believed Geri was happy.

“Christian isn’t right for me, he doesn’t understand me. I let the idea of stability, and how happy my mother was, convince me that marrying him was right, even when, deep down, I knew it wasn’t,” Geri explains, looking at Mel who Geri’s always felt could see her soul, and as she does Mel can read between the lines of Geri’s words and realizes something.

“He didn’t like that you’ve been spending so much time with me, right?” Mel asks, as considering everything that would make sense.

“Mel, right now there is nowhere I would rather be, and the fact that Christian didn’t understand that proves how wrong he is for me,” Geri explains, making it clear that Mel shouldn’t feel guilty. “That relationship was wrong. Here, with you and our girls, is right,” Geri explains. Not that long ago Geri wouldn’t have admitted those words, she would have kept them to herself, but as she came so close to losing Mel she will no longer hide what she is feeling she will make sure Mel, and everyone else, knows how she feels.

“We just need Madi,” Mel says, feeling overwhelmed by everything Geri has said and so she changes the subject.

“We’ll get her back,” Geri once more says as she kisses Mel’s cheek and holds her even closer, something which is hard to do when there is zero space between them, and the two of them drift into silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days have passed since Geri, Mel, and their girls started to stay at the Grove Hotel together, and ever since the five of them have been enjoying spending time together. For Geri things feel right, but for Mel it means so much more.

For Mel it is the first time since marrying Stephen where she feels safe, where she feels like things are going to be okay, and she knows, without a doubt, that with her girls, and Geri and Bluebell, is where she wants to be. Now, all she needs is to get Madison, who she has been able to FaceTime, back and things will be perfect.

It is the early hours of Sunday morning, a week after Geri went to the X-Factor set to check on Mel, and Geri suddenly finds herself being woken up. At first Geri is truly confused about why she woke up, but then she looks over and realizes that Mel, who she is sharing a bed with, is tossing and turning, clearly in distress.

Reacting fast Geri turns on the light, as Mel starts to mutter to herself, and she knows she can’t leave Mel in the state she is in.

“Mel, wake up Darling,” Geri says, and her words seemingly do nothing. “Melanie, wake up,” Geri says, this time with a bit more force, hoping that it is enough to wake Mel up.

Seconds after Geri speaks, as Geri starts to think of what to try next, Mel seemingly wakes up and looks confused.

“Mel, it’s okay, you’re safe. He’s not here,” Geri assures her, and as she does Mel reaches out and takes Geri’s hand, as a way to make herself believe that Geri is real. 

“Geri… Geri…” Mel repeats, as she squeezes Geri’s hand, feeling, not for the first time, that Geri is her lifeline.

“I’m here Darling, I’m not going anywhere,” Geri promises, as she moves closer to Mel, wanting to help her. “You’re shaking,” Geri realizes, feeling concerned, and so she pulls Mel in even closer.

“I need Madi, I need him out of my life,” Mel says, as she snuggles closer to Geri, the reason she feels as safe as she does at the moment.

“I know,” Geri says, kissing each of Mel’s cheek and then she does what she has wanted to do for a week, and kisses Mel’s lips.

The second Mel and Geri’s lips touch the two of them feel a sense of familiarity, and sense of things being right again, and despite how scared, and far from okay, she was a few seconds earlier Mel feels better from the second the kiss starts and quickly takes control again, just like she did many times in the past, feeling like everything is okay. 

“I need you,” Mel says as she and Geri break apart to take a breath they both desperately need.

“You’ve got me,” Geri says in response as she starts to work on puling off Mel’s shirt, as Mel does the same to hers.

Once Mel and Geri’s shirts are thrown to the ground the two of them both start to explore each other’s bodies with both touch and kisses, both of them feeling, that despite the years that have passed, that they know each other perfectly, that they know every inch of each other and always will.

* * *

Hours later Mel and Geri are both still asleep in bed in each other’s arms, fully clothed as they knew that one of the girls could come into the room at any time, when they both hear a hushed, but loud, voice saying,

“Angel, Blue,” before feeling weight on the bed.

Opening her eyes Mel sees a sight that makes her smile, both Angel and Bluebell jumping on the bed, as Phoenix stays a few steps back from the bed, looking guilty, but also amused.

“Morning Girls,” Mel says with a big smile, as both she and Geri hug the girls.

“Morning Mom, Aunt Geri,” Angel greats.

“Morning Mum, Aunt Mel,” Bluebell greats as the same time.

“Sorry, I tried to stop them,” Phoenix explains, and as she does it is clear to both Mel and Geri that she feels guilty about not succeeding.

“It’s okay, Phoenix,” Geri assures her.

“It really is,” Mel says. “Come join us,” Mel tells her daughter and Phoenix walks over and joins her mother, sister, Geri and Bluebell in the bed.

“Mum, I’m hungry,” Bluebell says, looking at her.

“Me too!” Angel says.

“Well I guess we’re gonna have to get breakfast,” Geri realizes.

“How about Sunday Roast,” Mel suggests, as that’s what she really wants right now.

“For breakfast?” Geri asks surprised, giving Mel an ‘are you serious’ look.

“Yep, with Yorkshire pudding. We’ll all eat it, it will be great,” Mel says, there being a level of what she is saying that only Geri picks up on.

“That does sound really good,” Phoenix admits. 

“See!” Mel says, looking excited that someone is on her side, and honestly Geri loves the look that is on her face. 

“Okay,” Geri says, with a grin, not being able to resist the looks on Mel and the girls faces. “Sunday roast it is,” Geri says, and the second she speaks Mel, Phoenix, Angel and Bluebell all look incredibly excited.

* * *

A couple of hours later Mel, Geri, Phoenix, Angel, and Bluebell have all eaten some Sunday roast, some of them eating more than others, and they are all enjoying their time together.

“Girls, someone is going to be here in a few minutes to talk to Aunt Geri and I. Will you be okay in the other room?” Mel asks.

“Yes,” Bluebell says, as Angel nods.

“I’ll watch out for Blue and Angel,” Phoenix says.

“I know you will, Honey,” Geri assures her, as there is a knock on the door.

Once they hear the knock on the door Phoenix gets up and takes Angel and Bluebell into the other room as Geri gets up to open the door.

“Doctor Sophy?” Geri asks, as she opens the door.

“Yes. Ms Halliwell?” Doctor Charles Sophy asks.

“It’s Geri, please come in,” Geri says, letting him into the hotel suite.

“Doctor Sophy, how’s Madi?” Mel asks desperately as Geri walks over to her, knowing that Doctor Sophy has seen Madison.

“She’s fine,” Doctor Sophy says as he walks over to sit down across from the two women. “As you know Stephen will allow Madison to FaceTime once a day,” Doctor Sophy explains. “We should talk, Melanie, alone,” Doctor Sophy says, briefly glancing at Geri.

“I want Geri to stay,” Mel says, as she takes Geri’s hand, clearly not going to let go. “She knows everything,” Mel reveals, and those three words tell Doctor Sophy everything he needs to know and makes him sure that Geri is exactly who Mel needs, especially considering what he has to tell Mel.

“Okay,” Doctor Sophy says, and once he does Mel starts to tell Doctor Sophy everything, everything she hasn’t said before.

Even though this is the second time Geri hears Mel’s story it doesn’t make it any easier to hear. In fact, more than once Geri has to force herself from reacting. Only doing so as she knows if she does then Mel will stop talking, and instead she just squeezes Mel’s hand when it is clear things are getting hard for the younger women.

“I’m going to get a divorce and just stay here with Geri and our girls,” Mel announces. Even though she and Mel haven’t talked about it sounds like a perfect plan to Geri. “I know you’ve always thought I should,” Mel says, looking at Doctor Sophy.

Hearing the joy In Mel’s voice, and how comfortable she clearly is with Geri Doctor Sophy hates what he has to do, but he knows it is what he has to say. “You have to go back to LA, Melanie,” Doctor Sophy says in a calm, collected, therapist manner.

“No,” both Mel and Geri say. Mel as she is finally feeling safe and can’t go back to not while Geri feels like she can’t let Mel go back to that hell.

“Listen, it’s not the right time, it’s the worst thing you could do,” Doctor Sophy explains, as Mel tightens the hold she has on Geri’s hand, almost like she is going to be torn away any second.

“What do you mean?” Geri asks, keeping her voice calm despite the anger she is feeling at the man sitting before her as she is rational enough to know exploding at the moment won’t get them anywhere.

“it is not the right time. It would be the worst thing Melanie could do,” Doctor Sophy explains, looking between the two women. “Melanie, if you leave now, with everything that has happened you could lose Madi, all of your girls, you have to go back,” Doctor Sophy explains, breaking both Mel and Geri’s hearts.

“No, no, no!” Mel cries out. “I’m not going!” Mel exclaims, as Geri puts an arm around her, fighting to keep calm herself as both of them losing control right now won’t get them anywhere. “Stephen has gotten to you!” Mel accuses, pointing at Doctor Sophy. “You don’t believe me! Why can’t I stay here?” Mel asks, tears coming to her eyes.

“I believe you Melanie, and Stephen hasn’t gotten to me,” Doctor Sophy says, in the same calm voice that Geri and Mel have both come to hate. “I know I don’t have to explain to either of you what perception can be like, this situation could be made to look very different,” Doctor Sophy explains. “Melanie, it is good that you have made this decision, but you have to take things slow, do it properly. I will help and support you, get you through it, and I’m sure Geri will too,” Doctor Sophy says, looking at Geri for support.

“Of course,” Geri says, without hesitation, clearly supporting Mel and not Doctor Sophy, as she feels the life she could see for her, Mel, and their girls, slip away.

“But being able to leave is going to take time,” Doctor Sophy explains.

“How long?” Mel asks blankly and in response Doctor Sophy shrugs his shoulders as both Mel and Geri feel their world fall apart.

After seeing Doctor Sophy’s shrug Mel starts to cry, and say ‘No’, and so Geri pulls Mel into her arms, kissing her head and holding her close, neither wanting to let go of each other.

“I need Madi back, but I don’t want to go back,” Mel cries.

“I know, Sweetheart, I know,” Geri says, once more kissing Mel’s head. As it is so rare for Mel to fall apart Geri just holds her tighter, feeling completely powerless, feeling like she would give anything, everything she has, to make it so Mel didn’t have to go back to LA.

* * *

A few hours later Doctor Sophy has explained, several times, exactly why Mel has to go back, and Mel, who has completely broken down, has exhausted herself so much that she is asleep on the couch.

As Doctor Sophy has left Geri, after checking to make sure Mel is sleeping soundly, has headed into the other room where the girls are. Walking into the room Geri finds that Angel and Bluebell are happily playing in the corner, seemingly in their own little world, while Phoenix is sitting on one of the beds, on her phone. 

“Everything okay in here?” Geri asks as she walks over and sits near Phoenix.

“Yeah,” Phoenix confirms, putting her phone down. “Where’s Mom?”

“Asleep, she’s exhausted,” Geri explains.

“We’re going back to LA, to him, aren’t we?” Phoenix asks in a quiet voice, clearly making sure Angel and Bluebell don’t hear.

“How much did you hear?” Geri asks, also keeping her voice low, as she knows there were times where Mel wasn’t quiet.

“Enough,” Phoenix admits. “I made sure they didn’t though,” Phoenix says, clearly taking about Bluebell and Angel, who she gave headphones to when things started getting loud.

“That’s good. Your Mum is going to talk to you and your sister,” Geri explains knowing that talking to Bluebell is up to her.

“Why is she doing this Aunt Geri? I thought we finally got away,” Phoenix admits, pain in her voice.

“Oh Honey, your Mum doesn’t want to do this,” Geri admits, as she reaches out and pushes Phoenix’s hair out of her face, having a second of feeling that she is overstepping, but needing to be honest with Phoenix as she understands everything going on. “But right now, it’s the only way to get your sister back, and to make sure your Mum doesn’t loose custody of you and your sisters,” Geri admits.

“I hate this,” Phoenix admits, as tears come to her eyes.

“I do too,” Geri admits. “Phoenix, I would give anything I have, anything I’ll ever have, to get your sister back and make it so you and your Mum didn’t have to go back to LA,” Geri reveals, completely meaning what she is saying. “But just because you’ll be in LA doesn’t mean I won’t be here for you, your Mum, and your sisters,” Geri explains.

“He controls everything, I know Mom’s told you that,” Phoenix comments as since staying at the hotel together Phoenix has realized that her mother has told Geri everything, which is a surprise to her, but she also thinks it is a good thing.

“Pass me your phone,” Geri requests, and feeling confused Phoenix does just that. “I’m saving my number under GG. If you need anything, day or night, even if it’s just someone to talk to or make you feel like you’re not alone, call or text, and I will always answer,” Geri promises as while she doesn’t know if she can be there for Mel in the way she wants when she gets back to LA she has enough confidence to believe that she can be there for Phoenix, and even Angel and Madison, so that’s what she is going to do.

“He goes through my phone, what if he finds the number and messages you. He’ll know you know and the last time he found out I told someone… it was bad,” Phoenix admits, and the little she says give Geri an idea of just what would have happened.

“Then let’s come up with a system,” Geri suggests. “One so I’ll know if it’s not you, or if you can’t talk, or if you’re being watched and you’ll delete texts and call history from your phone,” Geri suggests as it seems like the smart idea.

“Okay,” Phoenix says, with a nod, and the two of them start to work out their system.

* * *

Hours later Mel and Geri have done everything they can to enjoy their last few hours together, and the two of them are both lying in bed together, their hands clasped together between them.

“I can’t risk losing my girls,” Mel says, wanting more than anything to stay in bed with Geri, but she knows she can’t.

“I know,” Geri admits, as she does completely understand why Mel has to go back, even though she hates that fact.

“I thought I was free from him,” Mel admits, tears coming to her eyes. 

“You will be, and I’ll be here when you are,” Geri promises, leaving off the ‘we’ll be a family’ she wants to say as she is pretty sure that considering everything that will be too much for Mel. “Mel, no matter what he might say, or do, I want you to remember something for me,” Geri requests, pulling Mel closer. “I want you to remember that you are Melanie Janine Brown, you are strong, you are beautiful, you are amazing, you are smart, and you are loved,” Geri promises Mel. “Whatever Stephen might say, remember that. You are Scary Spice, and no matter what he might say or do Stephen can never take that, or me, from you,” Geri promise, and in response Mel just leans forward and kisses Geri. Mel doesn’t have the same way with words her former bandmate had and so she just puts everything she is feeling into the kiss, which quickly becomes so much more than just a kiss.

* * *

A few hours later Geri wakes up and to her confusion she is completely alone in bed,

“Mel?” Geri asks, turning on the light, but instead of seeing a sign of her love she just finds a note on the bed, on Mel’s pillow. Picking up the note she recognizes Mel’s messy handwriting and the following words;

_Geri,_

_I’m sorry, My Love. I couldn’t say goodbye, not to you, not now. I know you understand why I am doing this, but I couldn’t bring myself to say goodbye._

_You’ve been my strength, my light, my lifeline, for the past week, but I need to get my Baby Girl back. I don’t know when I’ll be able to hold you in my arms again, but I hope it’s soon. Know that no matter what you might hear, or what I might be forced to say, that the past week I have been more open with you than anyone. I love you, and I love Blue, and what will give me strength throughout the hard times I now face is the thought of you, me and our four amazing girls, being together soon._

_All my love,_

_Mel._

* * *

**AN:** I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I have plans going forward but this was necessary for now, and I promise that things will not happen like they really did.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few days everyone who helped Mel in London, with the exception of Geri, feel confused as Mel returned to LA and changed her number. For Geri for every second Mel is gone she feels terrified for her love, and her girls, and like she can’t breathe.

It is Christmas Day, and even though Geri has had an enjoyable day with just Bluebell, as her mother isn’t talking to her since she ended her engagement, she hasn’t been able to stop thinking of Mel, Phoenix, Angel, and Madison, and how desperately she wished they were all together. Even though she knew there was no way she could get the presents to them Geri brought gifts for Mel and her girls and plans to give them next time she sees them, which she has to hope will be soon.

It is about six pm in London and as she checks the dinner she and Bluebell are going to be eating Geri gets an alert that tells her that Phoenix have posted on social media. Checking the post Geri feels her blood run cold as she knows, without a doubt, that Phoenix was not the one who wrote the post, and she can see the pain hidden on Mel’s face in the accompany picture.

Even though her first instinct is the message Phoenix, and make sure everything is okay Geri knows that there is a chance that Stephen still has the teenager’s phone, so she knows she has to hold off. Instead of messaging the teenager like she desperately wants to Geri decides to put into motion a plan that she has been thinking about ever since she woke up to find Mel gone.

As she knows she can’t contact Mel directly without risking Stephen finding out and making things worse, what Geri can do is remind Mel, in a way she might actually see, that she is not alone. And so, going through her pictures on her phone, Geri posts a picture of her and Bluebell that she took today side by side with a picture from Christmas 1996, a picture of her and Mel on a beach in Gran Canaria.

After thinking carefully about what she wants to say Geri writes the caption;

_‘Two Christmases, a lifetime apart, but both the best. One, in paradise with my partner in crime, the amazing @officalmelb, and the other with world, my little girl; both will remain forever in my heart. Happy Holidays!! #girlpower’,_

after re-reading it Geri is sure that it says what she needs it to say but is still subtle. Even though there is no guarantee that Mel will see it as she presses post Geri has to hope that she will somehow, and it will help her.

After posting Geri, partly as a way to distract herself from what Mel is going through, goes back to checking on dinner. A few minutes after Geri goes back to making dinner her phone goes off with a message, and seeing that it is from Phoenix Geri feels a sense of dread, as she doesn’t know what to expect, as she opens it;

_‘Merry Christmas! Can’t w8 to see you at skool. Hope your days as good as mine! Fam says hi’_

Reading the message Geri feels a sense of relief as due to the code they came up with Geri knows that the message is from Phoenix, and that neither she, her Mum or her sisters have been hurt.

Remembering the code that she and Phoenix came up with Geri sends back;

 _‘Great to hear. See you at school,’_ with a heart emoji.

After getting the message from Phoenix Geri feels like she can breathe again, as while she still hates where Mel and her daughters are, the fact that they are okay, at least for the moment, helps.

“BLUE, DINNER’S READY,” Geri calls, and she tries to do her best to enjoy the rest of Christmas with her daughter, but her mind frequently turns to LA, her love and her daughters.

* * *

For the next month Geri doesn’t hear from Mel, though she does remain in frequent contact with Phoenix. As well as talking to Phoenix Geri has even talked to Angel and Madison, both of whom understand that their parents can’t know about the fact that they have been taking to Aunt Geri, a couple of times when Phoenix called her.

While she hasn’t been able to talk to Mel Geri has continued to post throw back pictures with captions designed to give Mel strength and support. Due to her intention of the posts being unknown to everyone else many fans, and media outlets, have begun to speculate, because of her posts, that the Spice Girls are getting back together; assumptions Geri hasn’t corrected.

It is a Tuesday morning and as Bluebell has left for school Victoria Beckham, Melanie C, and Emma Bunton have come over to Geri’s house for a late breakfast. Even though Geri said that she would fill them in about what happened with Mel Geri has not done so, so they are completely in the dark about what is going on. However, Geri suspects that her closest friends won’t let that last much longer.

“Oh it’s good to see you Girls,” Geri says, as she, Melanie, Victoria and Emma all take their seats around the table.

“Really? Even after you rescheduled this several times?” Melanie asks, having found that odd as out of all of them Geri is usually the least likely to re-schedule.

“I’ve been busy,” Geri reveals, though the truth is she has been researching possible ways to help Mel, and not one of her friends believes that her being busy is why they haven’t seen her.

“Sure,” Melanie says, sounding disbelieving.

“Girls, can we not fight. We’re all together, let’s focus on that,” Emma, trying to defuse the tension that is clear in the room as she knows that things could get very complicated if she didn’t do anything.

“Not all of us,” Victoria says, looking at the seat, right next to Geri, where they all feel Mel should be.

“True, but I don’t know what’s going on with Mel,” Melanie admits, sounding annoyed. “I’ve called her a thousand times since Christmas and she hasn’t called back,” Melanie says, using her annoyance to hide the fact that she is worried about her friend.

“Don’t take it personally. Mel likely doesn’t even know that you’ve called,” Geri reveals, being willing to bet a lot of money on that fact, causing the other Spice Girls to exchange looks.

“What does that mean?” Victoria asks, but before Geri can respond they are interrupted by Geri’s phone ringing with a FaceTime request.

Looking down at the phone and seeing the caller ID, Geri feels dread rise up inside of her as she mentally works out the time difference.

“Sorry, I have to take this,” Geri reveals. Then without even waiting for a response Geri presses answer and as soon as she does she sees Phoenix who has an arm around both of her sisters, appear on the screen, Geri noticing all three of the girls look afraid. “Phoenix, what’s going on Honey?” Geri asks in a gentle voice.

“I’m sorry Aunt Geri, I know it’s early, but I didn’t know what else to do,” Phoenix admits, sounding afraid and vulnerable. 

“It’s okay, Honey, I told you that you could call anytime, and I meant it,” Geri assures her.

“Phoenix? What is going on?” Emma asks Melanie and Victoria, both of whom just shrug and look confused.

“Girls, I’m with Aunt Emma, Aunt Melanie, and Aunt Victoria, so if you hear other voices I don’t want you to be afraid, it’s just them,” Geri explains, knowing she owes that to the girls.

“Have you told them?” Phoenix asks curious, both she and Geri knowing exactly what she is asking.

“No,” Geri answers.

“You should, Mom needs them on her side,” Phoenix reveals, causing the three confused Spice Girls to exchange looks once more.

“Oh Honey, we’re always on your Mums side; no matter what we know,” Geri assures her as no matter what happens, no matter what they go through, all five Spice Girls will always be there for each other, they’ll always have each other’s backs.

“It’s bad Aunt Geri,” Phoenix admits, looking even more afraid. “It hasn’t been this bad since we got back,” Phoenix reveals, and Geri’s heart sinks at that as while she knew things must have been bad for Phoenix to call when it’s about one am in LA, this is even worse than she was expecting.

“It’s loud, Mommy was crying, things were breaking,” Angel says and the pain in the young girls’ voice breaks Geri’s heart, as she sees Madison, who clearly doesn’t understand everything going on, snuggle into her sisters.

“Where are you girls?” Geri asks, wishing she could do more than just talk to the girls, honestly she would love to pull them into her arms and hold them, keep them safe, protect them.

“In my room,” Phoenix answers. “They’re upstairs,” Phoenix says, knowing that that is going to be Geri’s next question. “I should go check on things,” Phoenix says, looking like she wants to get up. 

“No,” Geri says as even though she wants to know what state Mel is in she won’t subject Phoenix to that as chances are things are bad. “You should stay with your sisters, and I’m going to stay on the phone. I’m not going to leave you girls. I’m not going anywhere,” Geri promises.

“Really?” Madison asks, speaking for the first time.

“Really Honey,” Geri says to her. “Angel, Phoenix, how’s school?” Geri asks, it being the first question she can think to ask as a way to distract them from everything going on around them.

“Okay,” Phoenix answers.

“Good,” Angel answers.

“School just okay, Phoenix? What’s going on?” Geri asks and as she does she sees a look of horror appear on Phoenix’s face. “Phoenix, what is it?” Geri asks, her voice hurried, and the other girls can hear the panic.

“I can hear footsteps, they’re his. We’ve got to go, Aunt Geri,” Phoenix says, looking afraid as she knows that if she gets caught FaceTiming someone then things will be very bad for them.

“I know. I love you, all of you,” Geri assures the young girls.

“Love you too, Aunt Geri,” Phoenix, Angel and Madison all say as the screen goes black. As the screen goes back Geri desperately hopes that Phoenix has enough time to erase the record of the facetime call and hide her phone.

“Okay, what’s really going on?” Melanie asks, and from the looks on Melanie, Victoria and Emma’s face Geri knows that she is not going to get away with not explaining everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in LA, working quicker than she has ever done anything, Phoenix quickly erases the record of FaceTiming Geri, and hides her phone under her pillow; managing to hide it just as the door opens and Stephen walks in into the room.

“What are you doing awake?” Stephen asks in an angry voice, as Phoenix subconsciously tightens the hold she has on her sisters, being perfectly willing to do whatever she has to do to protect her sisters if it gets to that point, which is something she has done many times in the past. “You need to go to bed, now!” Stephen orders.

“Where’s Mom?” Phoenix asks, before she can stop herself, and the second she speaks she regrets it as Stephen gets a furious look on his face.

“Your worthless Mom is passed out,” Stephen says. “I am not going to ask again, bed,” Stephen orders, taking a step closer to the bed where the girls are.

“It’s okay,” Phoenix says to both her sisters, even though it doesn’t feel like that to her, and she kisses both of their heads.

After Phoenix kisses both her sisters Angel and Madison head out of the room, and Phoenix hates watching them go as she can’t protect them when they are apart.

* * *

Back in London Geri can feel the looks her bandmates are giving her, but all she can think about is Phoenix Angel and Madison, and how afraid she is for them. Due to what she learnt from Mel Geri knows that for the girls to be so afraid then things must truly be bad for her love, and she truly hates that fact.

“What’s really going on, Geri?” Victoria asks, repeating Melanie’s question, as from the call she just heard she would bet there is a lot going on that she, Emma and Melanie don’t know.

While Geri knows that she isn’t going to get away with not telling Melanie, Victoria, and Emma what’s going on she also knows that there are things she cannot say without breaking Mel’s trust and so she has to be careful.

“Ginge?” Melanie asks, her voice full of worry.

“As you know I was with Mel when she was in hospital,” Geri says, feeling like that is the best place to start.

“Yes, and neither of you explained what happened,” Emma admits as she has been wondering what happened for a month.

“Stephen hurt Mel, didn’t he?” Victoria asks, anger in her voice, as that’s the impression she got from the phone call.

“He does hurt her,” Geri confirms, to Victoria, Emma, and Melanie’s horror. “But that’s not why she was in hospital,” Geri admits.

“Then why was she in hospital?” Emma asks.

“Forget that, why did she go back to Him?” Melanie asks angrily.

“She didn’t want to go back,” Geri reveals, and her three friends can hear the pain in her voice, and she needs them to understand that. “As for why she was in hospital, I can’t say. It’s Mel’s choice who is told that,” Geri reveals, causing Victoria, Emma and Melanie to realize that whatever happened must have been bad, maybe even worse than they’ve been suspecting. 

“What do you mean she didn’t go back? No one’s ever been able to force Mel to do something she didn’t want to do,” Emma comments, feeling confused.

“Sadly, that hasn’t been true for a long time,” Geri reveals, hating that. “When Mel was originally taken to hospital Stephen sent Angel and Madison to Germany,” Geri reveals, having been informed of that. “On the night of the X-Factor finale they came back form Germany and when he saw Mel on the show Stephen took Madi to LA, without Mel’s permission,” Geri explains.

“He kidnaped her?” Melanie asks, sounding shocked and angry. 

“As he’s her biological father, and they are both American citizens, it wasn’t considered kidnapping. It would have been different if he took Angel too,” Geri explains, knowing that if he did take Angel then there was more that the police could have done. “Mel and I spent days, used every connection we could think of to try and get Madi back, the police even got involved, but there wasn’t a lot they could do,” Geri explains and every single one of her friends can hear the pain in her voice.

“So, what, she went back so she could get Madison back?” Victoria asks. “That doesn’t explain why she’s still with him,” Victoria admits, as it has been months, nd the others have to agree there.

“On the twenty first of December Mel’s family psychiatrist came from LA. He had been able to get Stephen to agree to let Madi facetime Mel,” Geri explains. “We were at a hotel with Angel, Phoenix and Bluebell when Mel told the doctor her plan, that she was going to divorce Stephen and stay with me,” Geri says and as she does the others exchange looks all of them having noticed Geri’s specific words, but they are also not sure if Geri noticed exactly what she said. “The Doctor told us that because of the reason Mel was in hospital, and videos Stephen has, if she tried to leave him then she would likely lose custody of Madi, possibly lose Phoenix and Angel too,” Geri explains. “He told her that she had to go back, and do things properly, which will take time,” Geri reveals. 

“And you were okay with that?” Emma asks, sounding surprised.

“Of course not!” Geri says angrily.

“Then why did you let her go?” Victoria asks, not understanding why Geri would agree to this, being pretty sure that Geri could have stopped Mel, and her words cause all the anger Geri has been keeping in to boil over.

“Damn it Vic, I love her! I would give anything, everything to make sure Mel didn’t have to go back to him!” Geri exclaims, sounding furious, something which the other Spice Girls have heard before, but usually it’s directed at Mel, and she was the only one who could calm Geri down. “After everything she has lost, everything he has done to her, Mel won’t risk losing her girls; especially if it meant they would be with him,” Geri explains, needing the others to understand just how serious things are, as tears come to her eyes.

“Oh Sweetie,” Emma, who is the only one next to Geri, reaches out and takes her hand, and as she does Geri quickly wipes the tears that have come to her eyes.

After Emma speaks the group of four, that should be five, drift into a tense silence. While Geri isn’t speaking as she isn’t sure if she could talk without revealing everything she is feeling, which would break Mel’s confidence, the others are quiet as they are digesting everything Geri has said. Along with digesting everything the other women don’t want to face Geri’s anger if they say the wrong thing as none of them have ever been very good at calming Geri down.

While the silence lasts a few moments, it doesn’t last much longer as Geri’s phone goes off once more, once more with a message. Quickly checking her phone Geri sees,

_Hey, sorry you’re having problems. We’re friends, I’ll help if I can. We’ll talk tomorrow._

From Phoenix

“Phoenix?” Melanie asks, hoping the answer is yes.

“Yes,” Geri responds, as she sends a message back. “She’s okay, so are Angel and Madison,” Geri explains.

“And Mel?” Melanie asks, doing so slightly hesitantly.

“Phoenix doesn’t know,” Geri admits, sounding pained and Emma squeezes her hand. “Phoenix and I came up with system so that we would always know if we were actually talking to each other, so I would know if Phoenix was able to talk,” Geri explains. “Stephen controls everything, Mel’s phone, her social media, who she can talk to, where she can go, what she looks like, what she can do, her bank accounts,” Geri explains, knowing that Stephen took Mel’s money from the latest X-Factor season and no one can find where it’s gone. “She doesn’t even have a computer and the girls can’t use the dining table,” Geri explains, and the more she says the more horrified the others become. “I can’t talk to Mel, but I can do everything I can to help, and be there for, her girls. That’s what I have been doing,” Geri admits.

“Are we really going to do nothing why Mel is controlled? While this… piece of crap, controls everything, spends her money and hurts her?” Melanie asks angrily. “I’m not okay with that,” Melanie admits.

“And you think I am? I would give anything to get Mel away, but she won’t risk losing her girls, which I understand,” Geri explains, the anger and pain perfectly clear in her voice.

“We know you’re not okay with this, Honey,” Emma says, trying to play the peacemaker.

“Sounds like what we need is a plan,” Victoria says, causing all three of the others to look at her. “One that will protect Mel, get her away from him, and not risk losing the girls,” Victoria says, and the others can tell that Victoria’s brain is going into overdrive.

“I’ve been trying to think of one for a month and haven’t thought of one,” Geri admits, though she knows if anyone were able to come up with a plan then it would be Victoria, as that’s who she is. 

“Well, it looks like Vic has one,” Melanie says, seeing a familiar look on Victoria’s face.

“I have the start of one,” Victoria admits.

“Whatever we do we have to eventually get Mel’s okay before doing all of it,” Geri reveals. “She has had control over nothing, she deserves control over this,” Geri explains, feeling like she and the other Spice Girls owe that to Mel.

“Yes, she does,” Victoria says, in agreement and she leans forward and starts to explain her plan together, a plan that the four Spice Girls start to workshop it together.

* * *

Hours later four out of five Spice Girls have developed a very detailed plan to help Mel and her daughters and due to breaking news, they all realize why Stephen would have been so angry. In LA Phoenix, who hasn’t gotten much sleep due to not going to bed so late, is waking up and the first thing she does is check her phone where she finds a message from Geri saying;

_Do you understand the assignment?_

Which Phoenix knows means that Geri is asking if she is able to safely text and so Phoenix responds yes. Seconds after she responds Phoenix gets back a message saying;

_Your Aunts and I have a plan to help you, your Mum, and sisters, but we need your help. Is that okay with you?_

Reading the words Phoenix feels hope rise up inside of her, and she quickly sends back of course. A few moments after Phoenix responded she gets a response back which explains her part in the plan. Even though she knows it will be risky, and things could potentially get very bad if Stephen finds out before the end of the plan, Phoenix feels hope, and feels that with her aunts help things might just get much better.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next two months Geri, Victoria, Melanie, and Emma, with help from Phoenix, who has done more than the Spice Girls intended her to do, start to do what they have to do to put their plan to help Mel into motion.

While Victoria, Melanie, and Emma have heard from Mel, or Stephen it’s hard to say who was actually the one who sent the message, Geri hasn’t spoken to Mel since Mel left London. The fact that she hasn’t heard from her love doesn’t surprise Geri as she knows that Stephen has seen the tabloid pictures of her visiting the hospital Mel was in which makes her the enemy in his book as he doesn’t know what Geri knows.

While she hasn’t talked to Mel Geri has continued to post throw back pictures, with captions designed to help Mel, to give her strength. Geri doing this has continued to cause fans, and the press, to suspect that a Spice Girls reunion is coming; an assumption no Spice Girl has corrected as they know they can’t right now.

It is a Wednesday night, March 25th, and Geri is arriving at The Beckham house with Bluebell. Shortly after knocking on the door it opens revealing Victoria, who lets Geri and Bluebell into the house.

“Hi Aunt Victoria,” Bluebell greats.

“Hi Sweetie,” Victoria says, giving her a hug. “The other kids are in the other room if you’d like to go play,” Victoria explains as all the kids are with David, Emma’s husband Jade, and Melanie’s partner.

“Can I Mum?” Bluebell asks curious as they walk deeper into the house.

“Of course,” Geri answers and as soon as she does Bluebell runs to the other room while Geri and Victoria head to where the other Spice Girls are. “Sorry I’m late, my mother called just as I was getting ready to leave,” Geri explains.

“Does that mean you’re talking again?” Emma asks curious, as she knows it has been months since they talked.

“I don’t think being yelled at in Spanish counts as talking,” Geri admits.

“So, your Mother is still not happy that you ended your engagement,” Victoria realizes, honestly she’s not overly surprised by that. 

“No, especially considering she believes the reason I ended things with Christian has something to do with Mel,” Geri admits.

“She’s right about that,” Melanie comments.

“She is.” Geri confirms, to no one’s surprise.

“Have you heard from her?” Emma asks curious.

“No, but I’m not surprised. Stephen knows I was at the hospital with Mel, that makes me the enemy,” Geri admits. “I talked to Phoenix yesterday,” Geri reveals.

“And?” Emma asks, wanting information about how things are going as it was decided that it was too risky to have anyone else other than Geri being in contact with Phoenix, Angel and Madison.

“Things aren’t good,” Geri admits. “He’s getting worse, more controlling,” Geri admits, the pain perfectly clear in her voice.

“Damn it,” Melanie says angrily, as Emma looks upset, and Victoria isn’t completely surprised. Phoenix has been sending Geri photos, and videos, something which she started to do on her own and has continued even though Geri told her to stop because she was worried about Phoenix’s safety. When it became clear that the teenager wasn’t going to stop Geri started a collection of ‘evidence’ which she adds to every time Phoenix sends her something. At the moment on Geri and Victoria have access to it which is why Victoria is not surprised that Stephen is getting worse; she has seen it.

“Well then it’s a good thing everything that needs to be in place to start is in motion,” Victoria reveals as that’s why she invited everyone over and the fact that she can give some good news makes her feel pretty happy.

“It is?” Geri asks, feeling relief as she expected to just get an update about how Victoria was doing with what only she can do.

“I got the call earlier today,” Victoria reveals. “We can start this anytime. All we need is your okay,” Victoria says to Geri as it was decided that when they were ready to start the plan then Geri would be the one who gives the go-ahead as she knows the most about the entire situation, because even when working on the plan together Geri has been careful about what she tells the others so not to break Mel’s confidence.

“We can’t let Mel and the girls stay there, stay with him, longer than they have to. If we can end this now then we have to,” Geri reveals, knowing that they still have to get Mel’s okay before completely carrying out the plan, but that’s still several steps away.

“I agree,” Emma says.

“Same,” Melanie adds.

“Then let’s go over the details one last time,” Victoria says, and once she does the four old friends sit down at the table and start to discuss everything that is going to happen, making sure they all understand every step.

* * *

In LA, a few hours after the Spice Girls arrived at Victoria’s house, though of course with the time difference it is earlier, Stephen is in his ‘home office’ when Mel’s phone, which he has starts to ring. Normally he wouldn’t do anything, but when he sees Victoria Beckham on the caller id he can’t resist, as he is always looking for a chance to build a relationship with the Beckham’s so that he can exploit them.

“Hello,” Stephen answers.

“Stephen?” Victoria asks, even though she knows exactly who it is, and who she expected it to be.

“Yes,” Stephen answers. “Melanie is still asleep, but I can give her a message if you would like,” Stephen says, even though he has no intention of doing that.

“That’s not necessary, I actually have a proposition for you,” Victoria reveals.

“What kind of Proposition?” Stephen asks, feeling confused, and a little suspicious.

“The twenty million kind.” Victoria says, to Stephen’s shock. “And look I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell this to Melanie, you know how she is, she wouldn’t understand why I would be offering this to you, she can be so irrational,” Victoria says, feeling sick about what she is saying, but it is the best way to play to Stephen’s ego.

“Why are you offering this, whatever it is, to me?” Stephen asks, as unknown to him Geri passes Victoria a note as the Spice Girls are all listening to the phone call which is on speaker.

“Because you’re the right person to offer this to,” Victoria says, being vague on purpose. “Look, I would rather not talk about the details over the phone, you never know who else could be listening, but what I can say is if you come to London over the weekend, and you agree mine and David’s proposition, you can return to LA with Twenty Million dollars; I just wouldn’t mention that fact to Melanie, from what I remember she is horrible at handling money,” Victoria says, wanting to make it seem as intriguing as possible.

“She is,” Stephen confirms. “I can fly to London Friday,” Stephen says, as even though Victoria is being vague he can’t resist twenty million dollars, not when it would be just his,

“Great. If you send me your flight details David and I can meet you when you land,” Victoria explains.

“Of course, see you Saturday,” Stephen says, as he knows that that will be when he lands.

“See you Saturday,” Victoria responds. “It was good talking to you. I’m just sorry it took so many years,” Victoria comments.

“So am I,” Stephen says, before hanging up, and once he hangs up the Spice Girls in London share relieved looks, as they know they have done the first step.

* * *

Two days later, it is Friday morning in LA, and Mel, who has a bruise on the side of her face courtesy of Stephen, is in the bedroom with Stephen who is packing a bag.

“I don’t understand where you’re going?” Mel says. Even though she knows she is playing with fire she doesn’t care.

“You wouldn’t,” Stephen says, as he puts his phone, laptop, and tablet into his bag. “I have an opportunity one that I will not let you hold me back from,” Stephen says, as he does up the bag. “You are pathetic, and a weight that drags everyone around you down, me, your daughters, the Spice Girls,” Stephen says, walking over to where Mel is sitting on the couch that is in their room. “Just because I’m not going to be here doesn’t mean I won’t know everything,” Stephen says. “I have the videos with me so try anything and the entire world will see how Pathetic Scary Spice really is,” Stephen reveals, in a mocking tone of voice. “In fact, you should stay home and let that nasty cold heal, give you time to get your voice back,” Stephen explains.

“I don’t have a nasty cold,” Mel responds, still having a small amount of defiance, and in response Stephen reaches out and puts his hand around Mel’s throat, and starts to squeeze.

“You do. And you will not speak to anyone but Phoenix, Angel, and Maddison until I get home; understood?” Stephen asks, and Mel nods, feeling pain and experiencing difficulty breathing. “If you do I’ll know,” Stephen says, before letting go. “Remember that,” Stephen says, before heading out of the room, as Mel falls back onto the couch.

Five minutes after he left Mel Stephen heads out of the house and starts to make his way to the airport, being unaware that a private security officer, who is being paid by Victoria, is following him.

* * *

Over five hours have passed since Stephen left the house, and Mel, who has been doing her best to spend time with her girls, hasn’t stopped thinking about the threats, which she knew was serious. As she sits in the dark living room, because nowhere in the house has natural light at Stephen’s assistance, watching her two youngest daughters.

“Mom, phone,” Phoenix says, walking into the room, holding her phone.

“I can’t talk to anyone,” Mel tells her daughter, as she is truly afraid of Stephen.

“You can,” Phoenix, who has, unknown to her mother taken photos of the latest injuries Stephen has caused his mother, says, as she walks into the room holding her phone. “And you’re really going to want to take this call,” Phoenix says, handing the phone over.

Feeling confused, and honestly a little afraid, Mel takes the phone from her daughter, “Hello?” she asks hesitantly.

“Hello Darling,” A voice that Mel can never forget says.

“Geri,” Mel says, her voice full of relief, and as she speaks the doorbell rings.

“You should get that. I can wait,” Geri comments.

“Is something going on that I don’t know?” Mel asks, as she gets up and heads to the door, feeling that Stephen being gone and now Geri calling, on Phoenix’s phone of all phones, can’t be a coincidence.

“Yeah, but we can talk once you open the door,” Geri says, to Mel’s interests.

Getting to the door Mel opens and finds Geri, the last person she was expecting, standing on the other side. Even though Mel and Geri have gone longer than their current time of not talking for Mel, seeing Geri again feels like a lifetime has passed since she laid eyes on the beautiful, once more ginger haired, women.

“Can I come in?” Geri asks, and as she is still getting over her shock, as Mel has dreamed many times about Geri showing up on her doorstep, Mel just step aside, allowing Geri, who closes the door behind herself, into the house.

“Aunt Geri!” Phoenix says, running towards her and almost barrowing her over with a hug. “This is it, right? It’s almost over?” Phoenix asks, sounding excited.

“Yeah Honey, as long as things go to plan,” Geri responds, as she returns the hug, and kisses Phoenix’s head. “I need to fill your Mum in on everything and see whether she wants us to go forward. Do you mind taking your sisters downstairs?” Geri asks curious, as she and Phoenix break apart.

“Of course,” Phoenix says, before turning to her Mom. “Please listen to Aunt Geri, Mom, and don’t get mad. We did this for you, for us,” Phoenix explains, as she knows that there is the possibility of her mother being truly angry about the entire situation.

“Go downstairs,” Mel says, as she realizes that there is clearly something, something big, going on that she hasn’t been told. 

Once Mel speaks Phoenix hurries over to her sisters and takes the downstairs.

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Mel asks angrily, once her daughters are out of hearing range.


	9. Chapter 9

“Before we talk, I want to show you something,” Geri says, pulling a small device that looks a little like an old pager, but with an antennae, out of her pocket.

“What’s that thing?” Mel asks, having never seen something like that before.

“Something I got from Victoria, and I didn’t question where she got it. It will let us know if there are any hidden cameras or microphones,” Geri explains, pressing a button on the side of the device, and seconds later both she and Mel see green lights. “That means we can talk,” Geri explains.

“Then get talking, what the hell is going on?” Mel asks, a level of anger to her voice.

“How much pain are you in?” Geri asks, sounding concerned, as even though she knew to expect the bruise and mark around Mel’s neck because of the photos Phoenix sent her, it doesn’t make seeing them in person any easier.

“Nothing I can handle,” Mel snaps. “What the bloody hell is going on Geraldine? Stop changing the subject,” Mel requests, and because she called Geri by her full name she knows just how serious Mel is, and how angry.

“Stephen is currently on a plane to London, which is now so far into its journey that it can’t turn back to LA. When he lands he will be taken to a conference room near the airport where Victoria is waiting for him,” Geri explains, having chosen to start there as she knows it will likely cause Mel to be angry, which means they can get over the fight that is bound to happen early, allowing Geri to explain everything.

“You told Victoria?” Mel asks, her voice breaking. “How could you do that?” Mel asks her voice full of anger and betrayal, not being able to believe that Geri would betray her like that.

“I didn’t tell her details, I wouldn’t do that,” Geri reveals, speaking calmly as she knows that if she and Mel get into one of their screaming matches then it won’t end well and won’t get them anywhere. “About a month after you left London I was having breakfast with Victoria, Emma and Melanie, when Phoenix FaceTime me,” Geri explains.

“When did Phoenix get your number?” Mel asks, beginning to suspect that her daughter and love have been in contact a hell of a lot more than she knows.

“Before you left London we had a talk and came up with a system so that I could be there for Phoenix, Angel and Madison, so I could be someone they could talk to,” Geri explains. “Because of what they heard Phoenix say during the phone call the Girls realized that there were things going on that they didn’t know,” Geri explains, and Mel tenses at that. “I told them some things, but I did not go into details, I still haven’t,” Geri reveals as she stresses the ‘did not’. “They don’t know why you were in hospital, they don’t know all the details of what you’ve been through, and they didn’t need them to be willing to help, but they do know somethings,” Geri admits, as she reaches out and takes Mel’s hands. “Sweetheart, the details, the things you told me, that you haven’t told anyone other than Doctor Sophy, I would never tell anyone, not even them, without your okay,” Geri reveals, hoping that Mel believes her.

“You wouldn’t?” Mel asks, honestly, she has felt such a lack of trust in the last decade that she isn’t sure what to believe.

“I wouldn’t Melanie, I promise,” Geri says, before hugging her.

For a few moments Mel and Geri hug, and as they do Mel feels a feeling she has never felt in this house, a feeling of safety, and she knows, without a doubt, that she can trust Geri.

“What’s gonna happen when Stephen lands in London?” Mel asks curious, as she and Geri break apart.

“Victoria is going to offer him twenty million to give up custody of Madison and to not contest the divorce,” Geri explains.

“Even if he accepts that he won’t stick to his word and Vic will lose a hell of a lot of money.” Mel says, feeling like she cannot let her friend do that.

“That’s exactly what we are counting on,” Geri explains as she walks over to the couch.

“What does that mean?” Mel asks as she follows Geri over to the couch, which they both sit on.

“Before I explain everything else, I want you to know that whether or not things go ahead is completely up to you. If you’re not okay with this plan I’ll call Victoria and we’ll put and end to this before anything else happens,” Geri explains, wanting to make that clear as that’s what she fought for because she knows Mel deserves that.

“I think I’ll have to hear the rest of this plan before deciding anything,” Mel admits, though she does like the fact that she has the final say, as she has felt like she has had no control, so this is almost like she has a level of control back.

“I though as much,” Geri admits. “Unknown, or more specifically, unnoticed by Stephen, his meeting with Victoria will be recorded. She will record him admitting to what he has done to you, but he may go into more details than you would like, and we’ll have evidence of him willing to trade money for his daughter,” Geri explains to Mel.

“What if she doesn’t get him to admit that?” Mel asks worried, though she is also worried about how that will affect Madison if she finds out in the future.

“Do you really think Vic couldn’t get him to say exactly what she wants, especially when, as far as Stephen knows, twenty million dollars in on the line?” Geri asks.

“Good point,” Mel realizes, being pretty sure that Victoria could get Stephen to say anything she wants him to. “But could that even be used as evidence in a court case?”

“We’ve gotten legal advice to make sure we meet the requirements that it can be,” Geri admits, which include giving notice that Stephen is being recorded, but they are counting on him not noticing the notice. “But that would not be the immediate use,” Geri says, feeling worried as she knows Mel may react very badly to what she is going to say.

“You want to leak it to the media,” Mel realizes, not sure how she feels about that, but what she does realize is one big problem with that. “Geri you know the videos he has. He took all his electronics with him, if you leak that video he’ll leak his in revenge,” Mel explains. Even though she does not remember everything that Stephen recorded she knows that she will certainly come off worse.

“When Stephen goes into his meeting with Victoria his phone, laptop, tablet, even if off, will be uploaded with a program,” Geri explains. “This program will, when activated, destroy all of Stephen’s access to his accounts. It will delete all, beyond recovery, files including iCloud files. He will not be able to access any off-site servers, and his access to your bank accounts, emails, and social media, will be obliterated. The videos will be gone, Mel. Victoria will also get her money back,” Geri explains, and Mel is too shocked to comment. “Victoria has hired a Private Investigator who has been investigating Stephen for the past two months, and because of what has been found him, and the report you filed in December in London, Stephen will be arrested,” Geri explains. “Victoria and David have used their connections at Scotland Yard so that once he is arrested he will be extradited to America, where the charges against him are more server. The only thing that will need to be done to start that process is you going to the Police here, and I’ll be with you the entire time if you want to do this,” Geri explains, once again making it clear that this is Mel’s choice.

“This, this is a lot,” Mel admits, as this is the kind of thing she never thought was possible.

“I know, Darling,” Geri says, as she reaches out and takes Mel’s hand. “While your digesting there’s something else,” Geri reveals, knowing that what she is going to say next is what would be most likely the reason Mel says no to the plan.

“What else could there possibly be?” Mel asks, not sure how much she can take.

“When we came up with this plan I told Phoenix that we had a way that could help you, and your girls, but we’d need her help,” Geri explains. “My intention was to just have her tell me if you were in serious danger and keep me informed about how bad things were,” Geri explains.

“But she did more,” Mel realizes, as that would fit with who her daughter is.

“When Stephen would hurt you, she would take photos, and she recorded a few videos of the way he would treat you. She sent everything to me and promptly deleted all the evidence off her phone and accounts,” Geri explains, and as Mel is quiet Geri decides to just keep talking. “If you decide that you want us to go ahead with this plan I think a picture of what you look like now should be included in what’s leaked to the media, but that, like everything, is your choice,” Geri explains.

“Did you try to stop her?” Mel asks, as that was extremely dangerous, and could have resulted in Phoenix getting seriously hurt, so part of her can’t believe Geri would let her do that.

“Of course, but your daughter is just as stubborn as you. Every time I told her to stop she would keep sending things,” Geri explains, not at all surprised by Mel’s reaction.

“Of course, she did,” Mel says, as that doesn’t really surprise her. “I need to think about this,” Mel admits, as while this does seem like a good plan there are consequences she has to think about.

“You have over five hours to think about it,” Geri reveals as that will cover the rest of Stephen’s flight, and the time it will take for him to get through customs. “Mel, I want you to know no matter what you chose you have my support,” Geri promises as she moves closer to the women she loves. “and you have Victoria’s, Emma’s’, and Melanie’s too,” Geri promises. “If you decided that you don’t want this plan to go-ahead then I will stay with you until Stephen gets back, and we’ll come up with a plan you are okay with,” Geri explains. “But if you are okay with this I will not leave your side. I will go with you to the police station. I will stay with you, and the girls, at the house Victoria has rented in a way that is difficult to track back to her, or somewhere else if that’s what you want, and I will be with you through every second of the court case,” Geri explains, waning to make it clear that she will not abandon Mel, whatever she chooses.

“I need to think,” Mel admits, as she rests her hand on Geri’s shoulder, and the two of them drift into silence.


	10. Chapter 10

For almost two hours Mel and Geri have been sitting on the couch cuddled up together, neither having said a word. Both women are glad to be together, despite the circumstances, and Mel has not stopped thinking about the plan her closest friends thought up.

“What about Bluebell?” Mel asks, finally speaking. “If you’re here what’s about her?”

“Blue’s with Emma at the moment. I had to travel here as covertly as possible, so the media wouldn’t find out, and I thought it was best that Blue stays in the UK for now,” Geri explains. “If you decide that you want this plan to go forward The Girls will bring Blue when they come in a few days,” Geri explains, as because of the part they played the girls will have to come to America to talk to the police.

“The videos, what did you tell Vic?” Mel asks curious, as she needs to know as that will affect her decision.

“I told Victoria, Emma, and Melanie that Stephen had videos, but that’s it, no specifics,” Geri admits. “When we were working on the plan I told Victoria that Stephen had videos of you that we had to make sure were deleted, and she said she knew an IT expert, that’s it,” Geri explains.

“That’s it?” Mel asks, not sure if she can believe that.

“Mel, me, Victoria, Emma, and Melanie always have your back, we’re always on your side,” Geri promises her. “I didn’t need to tell them more, I didn’t need to go into details about anything. All they needed to know is that you’re not okay. Once they knew that they just want to do whatever they could to help,” Geri explains. “Melanie wanted to fly to LA and fight Stephen herself, but Victoria convinced her that we needed an actual plan,” Geri explains, and Mel actually manages a smile at that as she could easily imagine Melanie doing that, as the two of them drift into silence once more.

For a few minutes Geri and Mel once more sit in silence, a silence which is broken by the sounds of footsteps as Madison runs into the room, followed by her sisters.

“Mommy!” Madison yells as she runs into the room and hurries towards her mother.

“You okay, Honey?” Mel asks concerned, as she picks up her daughter.

“I’m hungry,” Madison reveals.

“Then I guess we better have some dinner,” Mel tells her daughter, as she stands up, still holding Madison.

“Aunt Geri stay?” Madison asks, looking at her.

“Yeah Honey, I’m not going anywhere,” Geri assures her as she stands up.

“Yay!” Madison says happily as she and Mel start to head to the kitchen, as they do Geri follows behind, but she stops when she gets to Phoenix, as Angel heads to the kitchen with her mother and younger sister.

“Did you tell Mom the plan?” Phoenix asks curious.

“I did,” Geri confirms.

“And?” Phoenix asks, clearly looking interested about what is going on.

“She’s thinking about it,” Geri explains. “She hasn’t come to a decision,” Geri explains.

“I really hope she says yes to the plan,” Phoenix reveals as after having hope she couldn’t imagine going back to having no hope.

“Me too, Honey, me too,” Geri says, putting her arm around the teenager, and the two of them head into the kitchen, where they join Mel, Angel, and Madison.

* * *

A little while later Mel, Geri, Phoenix, Angel, and Madison are all making dinner together, and as they eat, they are all sampling the food. As she hears Madison laugh, a sound that she doesn’t hear enough Mel pauses, and she just watches as Phoenix plays with her little sister, and Geri demonstrates to Angel what to do.

As she watches two things trikes Mel. The first is how natural it seems for Geri to be with Phoenix, Angel, and Madison, how things just seem to be fit. Things seem right and Mel can easily see Bluebell being with them, just like how in London she could see Madison being with them when it was Mel, Geri, Phoenix, Angel and Bluebell. The second thing that strikes Mel is how happy her daughters seem. Unlike the way things usually are she can see that there is no tension in her girls’ actions, they seem relaxed, and they all, though it is clearest in Phoenix, seem unafraid. 

Knowing exactly what she has to do, even though she is terrified that it could go wrong, Mel walks over to Geri and puts her arms around Geri’s waist,

“Make the call to Vic. You’ve got my okay, let’s do this,” Mel says, quietly, before kissing Geri’s cheek, and resting her head on Geri’s shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Geri asks, turning her head so that she can look at Mel, feeling amazed. 

“Yeah,” Mel confirms. “But I want to see the video of him before it’s leaked,” Mel explains as she wants to know exactly what Stephen says.

“Okay,” Geri says, with a nod, being sure that can be done.

“Girls, tonight we’re going to eat at the table,” Mel reveals, making a choice, and doing one of the things Stephen would never allow.

“Really?” Angel and Phoenix both ask, both sounding shocked, though neither seeming surprised about how close their mom and aunt Geri are.

“Really,” Mel assures her daughters, smiling at them as she feels Geri put her hands over hers.

* * *

Hours after Mel, in LA, came to his decision Stephen has landed in London and has made his way through security. Unknown to him he is still being followed by people who are being paid by Victoria, people who are watching his every move. As he sees someone holding a sign Stephen walks over to him.

“Mr. Belafonte?” the driver asks.

“Yes,” Stephen responds.

“I’m your driver, Mr. and Mrs. Beckham are waiting,” the driver says, and he leads Stephen over to the car.

* * *

In LA, it has been a long time since Mel, Geri, Phoenix, Angel and Madison started to make dinner together and because it is has gotten quiet late the girls are in bed while Mel and Geri are in the living room with Geri’s laptop, which she got out of the car.

While Geri is sitting on the couch Mel is pacing back and forth, and considering everything Geri isn’t at all surprised about her love being so anxious.

“Mel, he’s at the hotel with Vic. David said things are going exactly to plan,” Geri explains, trying to help, as she has been getting updates from David about what is going on.

“Going over it again, what’s going to happen?” Mel asks, as while she wants to hope that things are going to go exactly to the Spice Girls plan she has been living in a hell for so long that she isn’t capable of hoping anymore.

“Once Vic has the video of Stephen saying what we want him to say she’ll give him the money and he’ll leave. He’ll go back to the hotel Vic has arranged, and she’ll send us the video,” Geri explains. “If you’re okay with it then Vic will leak it to the media, with the picture you approved earlier. As she is doing that the IT expert will activate the programs on Stephen’s electronics erasing everything and returning the money,” Geri explains. “While that is happening, we’ll go to the police here, make the report and ask for a protection order. Within a few hours he’ll be arrested, and the extradition process will begin,” Geri explains.

“Okay, okay,” Mel mutters, but she keeps pacing.

Not being able to take it anymore, needing to do something to help, Geri walks over to Mel, and once she is close enough Geri, making sure Mel has seen her so that she doesn’t surprise her, takes both of her hands.

“You can do this, I believe in you,” Geri assures Mel, wanting to do something to help and she hopes that that does. “But if you don’t want to we can still pull the plug,” Geri says, as while she doesn’t want that she knows this needs to be Mel’s choice. “You’re in control now Melanie, not him, not me, not Vic, you,” Geri says, stressing the last word.

Feeling overwhelmed, as she hears words she didn’t even knew she needed, Mel leans forward and kisses Geri, pulling her in as close as possible. As the two of them kiss they both feel like they are complete, like their souls are complete once more and all the years of pain, and separation, slip away.

While both Mel and Geri would like to continue kissing they break apart when Geri’s laptop goes off with an alert telling her that she has gotten an email.

“Is that…?” Mel asks, sounding worried, as she makes an effort not to move away from Geri.

“Probably,” Geri admits. “I’m here, Mel. You’re not alone,” Geri assures her, and Mel actually believes her.

“I know,” Mel says, reaching out and takes Geri’s hand, before walking over to the couch.

Once at the couch the two of them sit down side by side, and Geri opens the email. Just like Geri and Mel suspected the email is from Victoria and is the video they have been waiting for.

“Are you ready?” Geri asks, looking at Mel.

“No,” Mel says, as she reaches over, and presses play on the video.

_As the video fills the screen Geri and Mel see Stephen, and because of the angle of the camera it is impossible to see who he is sitting across from._

_“What is this proposition?” Stephen asks._

_“You, Stephen Belafonte agree to Divorce Melanie Brown, and relinquish custody of you daughter Madison, and you’ll walk away today with twenty million dollars,” A voice which Geri and Mel knows to be Victoria’s but would be hard to tell unless you know her as well as they do._

_“Why would I do that?” Stephen asks._

_“Because I know the truth Stephen,” Victoria says. “For eight years you have been controlling Mel, abusing her, do you deny that?” Victoria asks._

_“I just treated her how she deserved,” Stephen answers, purposely being vague._

_“Mel did not deserve the way you’ve been treating her,” Victoria says, keeping the anger out of her voice even though it is difficult. “Stephen this is a chance for you. You can’t keep spending Mel’s money forever. How long do you think before Mel starts to fight back? How long before she stops letting you dictate everything?” Victoria asks, purposely asking the question in a way to get Stephen to admit things._

_“Mel’s weak, she’s afraid, that’s why I can control her, why I’ll always be able to, she’s too weak to fight back, and the girls are too afraid to try,” Stephen says, with a laugh. “Eight years I’ve been telling her what to do, hurting her when she needs it, which is a lot because your friend is a very slow learner, it’s all Madison and Angel know, do you really think I won’t be able to keep it up for another eight or even ten years?” Stephen asks, clearly sounding proud._

_“You might be able to, but could the money last that long?” Victoria asks, as she turns a computer screen towards Stephen and it is clearly a record of a money transfer. “Twenty Million dollars, that’s the price, that’s what I’m willing to give to you, today, to have you divorce Mel and give up your daughter. Do you really want to walk away from that?” Victoria asks._

_“Twenty-five million,” Stephen counters._

_“Deal,” Victoria responds, and the two of them shake hands._

_“Guess I’ll have to find a new victim, that’s a shame, Mel’s been such a good one,” Stephen says, and once he speaks the video ends._

“Call Vic,” Mel requests. “Tell her to do it. Leak the video, activate the programs, do all of it,” Mel says, as the video has given her clarity and all she wants is for this to be over.

“Okay,” Geri says, as she puts her arm around Mel and kisses her head, as she pulls her phone out of her pocket.


	11. Chapter 11

In the hours that follow Mel and Geri watching the video of Stephen that video, along with a picture that shows Mel’s current injuries, a photo that isn’t the one taken by Phoenix but rather a new one taken by Geri and sent to Victoria, are leaked to all major news outlets. As soon as they are leaked both the picture and video find their way online and start to trend on every social media platform.

While that is occurring Victoria and her team complete the rest of their part of the plan, leading to Stephen being arrested. After Victoria informed them that Stephen has lost all his files, including the videos, and his access to Mel’s bank accounts and Social Media, Mel and Geri woke up the girls. Once the girls were awake Mel and Geri got each of them, and Mel, to pack bags, and the five of them headed to a nearby Police Station.

Hours have passed since Mel, Geri and the girls walked into the police station. Ever since Mel has been talking to a Detective, with Geri by her side, while Phoenix sits with her sisters. Mel has found it incredibly hard to talk about everything, but she drew strength from Geri, and the more she spoke the more Mel realize that it feels right, that it feels good to tell her story.

“As you know Police Officers from Scotland Yard have arrested Mr. Belafonte. He’ll be brought here under guard in the coming days,” The police officer that Mel and Geri have been talking to, Detective Lori Singer, says. “For tonight we’ve got everything we need, but we will likely have to meet again in coming days,” Detective Singer explains.

“I figured,” Mel admits, as even though Stephen has been arrested, she is sure that it is going to be a very long process, and until everything is over Mel is always going to fear that things are going to fall apart and she’ll be back under his control.

“For now, it would probably be best for you and your daughters to stay somewhere else,” Detective Singer explains.

“That’s already been arranged,” Geri, who has been mostly silent the entire time Mel has been speaking, says.

“Good, here are my contact details if you need anything,” Detective Singer says, handing Mel a business card

“Thank you,” Mel says as she takes the card, and once she does she and Geri get up and head out of the room, to the waiting area where the girls are.

“Are we going?” Phoenix asks, as she looks between her mother and Geri.

“For now,” Mel answers.

“Are we going home?” Angel asks curious, as Geri picks up Madison, who had fallen asleep on Phoenix.

“No honey,” Mel tells her daughter, “We’re going to stay somewhere else for a while,” Melanie explains.

“With Aunt Geri?” Angel asks, curious, “And Bluebell?”

“Yeah Honey,” Mel says, as she hugs her middle daughter.

“Can we go already?” Phoenix asks as she is looking forward to actually getting a decent night’s sleep.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Mel says, as she, Geri who is carrying Madison, Angel and Phoenix head out of the police station, needing to dodge cameras and media the second they leave. As they aren’t overly surprised that they have been found Mel and Geri do their best to shield the kids as they make no comment.

* * *

A while after they left the Police Station Mel, Geri, Phoenix, Angel, and Madison who has woken up, are all walking into the house Geri drove them too, the house Victoria rented, all of them holding bags. 

“This place is huge, what was Vic thinking?” Mel asks, sounding shocked as it is way too big for the five of them, even way too big six which is what they’ll be when Bluebell joins them.

“I think the plan is for all of us to be able to stay here once they arrive,” Geri admits, as that is the only reason she can think to explain a house so big. While it isn’t unusual for Victoria to rent a big house it is big, even for her standards, so that is the only reason that makes sense.

“That could be interesting,” Mel admits, though it could be very enjoyable too.

“Mom, can we just go to bed?” Phoenix asks, as she really doesn’t care that the house is so big, she’s just tried and wants to sleep.

“Sure, Honey let’s see if we can find bedrooms,” Mel says, as the group heads upstairs.

Over the next fifteen minutes Mel, Geri, and the girls look around the house, and after finding four bedrooms close to each other, as Mel wants to be close to her girls, they all head to bed and for the first time in almost a decade Mel has a bedroom on the same floor as her girls. Without even talking about it Geri and Mel end up in the same room, it being clear that they are going to share.

“How are you feeling?” Geri asks Mel, once the bedroom door is closed and they are sure the girls are okay.

“Exhausted,” Mel admits. “Ginge…. I don’t know what else I’m feeling,” Mel admits, her voice full of vulnerability as she feels numb, but not the kind of numb she has become over the past few years.

“Well you don’t have to figure that out now,” Geri assures her as she reaches out and takes Mel’s hands. “You’ve done all you can do for tonight,”.

“Would you have really been okay if I decided not to do this?” Mel asks curious as she feels like that is something she needs to know.

“I wouldn’t have liked it, but like I said to me it was always your choice, and I made sure the others knew that. I knew that you deserved to make your own choice, and I would have supported you if that’s what you chose,” Geri explains.

“You’re amazing,” Mel says, looking at Geri like she is an angel sent from heaven.

“And you need sleep, My Love,” Geri tells her. “When was the last time you got a decent nights sleep?” Geri asks curious.

“I don’t even know,” Mel admits, though if she had to think she would realize that it was in London, with Geri.

“Then that’s too long,” Geri says, as she leads Mel over to the bed. “You’re safe, your girls are safe,” Geri assures her, as they both kick off their shoes. 

“For now,” Mel says, as they lay down on the bed.

“Forever,” Geri says, and once she does, she pulls Mel in close, and before long they are both fast asleep, in each other’s arms, fully clothed, feeling safe and loved.

* * *

Over the next few days Mel and Geri work together to deal with everything they have to deal with, which mainly involves dealing with the press and follow up conversations with the police, while doing their best to spend as much time with Phoenix, Angel and Madison as possible.

As they have seen the social media reports that have said the other three Spice Girls, their kids, partners, and Bluebell, have landed in LA, Mel, Geri, and the girls are waiting at the house for them to arrive. Geri and Mel did consider going to meet them at the airport, but they decided against it as they wanted to try to decrease the media spectacle and when it became clear how much media was at the airport they realized they made the right decision.

After a while of waiting the door opens, as Victoria has a key, and a large group of people, both adults and children, walk in.

“MUM!” Bluebell says as she runs towards her mother and once she is close enough Geri picks up her daughter and hugs her.

“Oh, I’ve missed you,” Geri tells her daughter, hugging her tightly, swinging her around, as she kisses her head.

“I’ve missed you too,” Bluebell tells her mother. “We flew in a Private Jet, it was cool,” Bluebell reveals.

“Yeah, it is,” Geri says, as she and Bluebell break apart and Bluebell is once again standing on the ground.

“Hi Aunt Mel,” Bluebell says, walking over to her.

“Hi Honey,” Mel says, before giving Bluebell a hug, and once they break apart all the kids start to play together.

While Angel and Madison are a bit hesitant it is clear that they are glad to be around other kids. It is also clear to everyone that Phoenix and Brooklyn are both glad to have another teenager to talk to which isn’t surprising considering both of them have only been around younger kids lately.

“We can watch the kids. I know you five need to talk,” David says, looking between the five Spice Girls. As he has known the five the longest he knows that there are times when they need to spend some time alone, and after everything that has happened he knows that they would desperately need to talk.

“Let’s go out the back,” Mel says, as that is something she has been enjoying about the house, the backyard. As well as the backyard she has also been enjoying how open and full of light it is, and the other Spice Girls nod in response to her suggestion.

Once they are out the back Mel just pulls all four of her friends into a hug, feeling very thankful for them.

“There’s still a long way to go, Mel, but you’re not alone,” Victoria assures her, as while she and Mel have had issues over the years they will always have a connection, they will always be sisters, and there is nothing she won’t do for her sisters.

“Vic, you’ve done so much, I don’t know how to thank you,” Mel admits, feeling like she will be in her friend’s debt for a long time. 

“We’re family; we don’t need thankyous,” Emma says, clearly speaking for all of them.

“Em’s right. We’ve been through some crap, come to blows more than once, but that doesn’t mean we’re not gonna be here when you need us,” Melanie says, feeling the need to say that as she and Mel have had their difficulties over the years. “The five of us, we’re always gonna be connected. So, when you hurt, we hurt, and we’re gonna do everything we can to help you beat your monster,” Melanie promises.

“What she said,” Geri says, smiling, feeling like Melanie has said everything she has wanted to say.

Feeling overwhelmed Mel just walks over to Melanie, and hugs her, whispering something to the other Northerner that the others don’t hear.

“What happens if this wasn’t enough?” Mel asks, as she and Melanie break apart. “What if after all this he still gets off, still gets Madi?” Mel asks, as that is her biggest fear and sounded by her love and Spice Sisters, Mel feels safe enough to vocalize it.

“Then they’ll never find the body,” Victoria says, her voice completely serious, and because of the tone she is using the others are pretty sure she is serious.

“And we never had this conversation,” Geri says, causing the others to smile, at least a bit. “We’ll figure it out, Darling, always,” Geri assures her, and once more because it’s Geri speaking, Mel finds herself believing her, but before any of them can say anything in response the five Spice Girls hear,

“MOM/MUM,” being yelled from inside the house.

“We should probably go see what is going on,” Emma says, feeling a little concerned, the others nod in agreement, and they all head inside.

Once inside the house Mel has to take a second to accept that what is going on is actually real, and once she does she joins her extend family, the family she thought Stephen took from her long ago, and has fun; treasuring every single second.


	12. Chapter 12

Eight months have passed since all five Spice Girls, and their families, reunited in LA. Since the reunion the Spice Girls have mainly been dealing with Stephen, and all the legal issues associated with him, including his criminal trial.

While Victoria, Melanie, and Emma haven’t been in LA for the entire eight months, as they have been going between the US and UK, they have been doing everything they can to help, and support Mel, even when they are an ocean away.

While the other Spice Girls may have left and come back when they could/when they were needed, Geri has not left LA. In fact, Mel, Geri, Bluebell, Phoenix, Madison, and Angel have been living together. Whenever Mel felt like things were getting too much, on the days where she felt like the trial was kicking her ass, when she was horrified to hear Phoenix’s testimony, when she was being beat up in the press and by Stephen’s defense council, Mel has taken strength from Geri.

It is the last day of Stephen’s criminal trial and the five Spice Girls are sitting together in the gallery. Mel is in the middle with Geri and Emma on one side of her, and Victoria and Melanie on the others, the other Spice Girls sitting around Mel like her body guards. 

“Will the defendant please rise,” The judge says, and as she does Stephen stands up, as Geri, who is holding Mel’s hand just like she has been ever second of the trial that she or Mel weren’t on the witness stand, squeezes Mel’s hand. “Stephen Belafonte, you are hereby found guilty of all charges,” the judges says, and as she does Mel feels the weight of the world slip away, and she finally feels like she is free. “You are sentenced to three years in prison, and your parental rights will be stripped,” the judge reveals. “This court will also be recommending that Mrs. Brown’s divorce petition be granted with four stipulations. One, that you will be awarded no Alimony. Two that only jointly brought property be sold with the processes being split between you. Three, that Mrs. Brown assets once more belong solely to her with you receiving no portion of them. And four, that a protection order be granted so that you may not contact Mrs. Brown, her daughters, or any member of the Spice Girls, in anyway,” The judge explains. “This case is dismissed,” the judge says, before banging her gavel.

“it’s over,” Mel says, barely believing it.

“Yeah Darling, it is,” Geri assures her, as she once more squeezes her hand.

“You and your girls are free,” Melanie says, smiling at her friend, and Mel has to take a few seconds to comprehend that.

“Let’s get out of here,” Mel says, after taking a few seconds, and once she does the five of them get up and head out of the courtroom. 

When Mel, Geri, Victoria, Melanie and Emma walk out of the courtroom they find Chris, who has continued to be Mel’s personal security, is waiting.

“The press is everywhere outside, I can bring the car around the back,” Chris suggests, and once he does it is clear that Geri, Victoria, Emma and Melanie feel that it is Mel’s choice.

“No, I want to face them,” Mel says, as she feels like it’s time because during the trial she couldn’t really talk to the media and there are things she wants to say.

“We’ll be right beside you,” Geri promises, and once she does Mel gives her a grateful look, and the five Spice Girls head out of to face the press.

The second the five women walk outside they are hounded by the press, something which they are all rather use to.

“I would like to give a statement,” Mel says, and once she does the media all quiet down. “For over eight years I have been under the control of a monster, I have lived in fear, and pain, but for me, and my girls, our nightmare is now over,” Mel says. “There are others who are still living the life I escaped from and it’s to those I speak now,” Mel explains. “You’re not alone, never forget that, no matter how many times your monster tries to make you think otherwise you’re not, help is out there,” Mel says, as she reaches out and takes Geri’s hand, something which is noticed by every single person watching. “To my fans I would like to say thank you for your support. I am incredibly grateful, and to the four amazing women standing beside me I owe you everything, thank you,” Mel says, clearly ending her statement, and once she does she, Geri, Melanie, Victoria and Emma head back inside so that they can leave through the backway.

* * *

A couple of hours later Mel, Geri, Victoria, Melanie, Emma, their partners, and families which include Mel’s parents and sister who Mel has reconnected with since Stephen was arrested, are all at what has become known as ‘The Spice House’ celebrating the verdict.

As she watches Phoenix, Brooklyn and Romeo playing videos games together Mel smiles, as she is happy about how happy and free Phoenix is, and she is about to tell them to let the younger kids play too when Jade beats her to it, and her phone goes off.

Checking her phone Mel feels relief, and pure joy, and she knows exactly who she wants to share it with and so she starts to look for Geri. After about a minute of searching Mel finds Geri talking with her mother.

“Hey, can we talk outside?” Mel ask Geri.

“Sure,” Geri responds, wondering what is going on.

“Is everything okay?” Andrea Brown asks concerned.

“Everything’s good Mum,” Mel assures her, taking Geri’s hand, and basically dragging her outside.

Once Mel and Geri are outside Mel closes the door behind them as while she loves her family this is a conversation she wants to have with Geri alone.

“What’s going on?” Geri asks curious, really hoping it’s not bad news.

“I got a message from my lawyer, the divorce has officially been granted, with the criminal judges recommended stipulations, and I have full custody of Phoenix, Madison and Angel,” Mel reveals, feeling like this is a dream come true, knowing that there was also info about money and property in that message, but she doesn’t really care about that.

“Mel that’s great,” Geri says, smiling at her, as she knows how much that means to Mel.

“It is,” Mel confirms. “Geri I would never have made it through the last year if it wasn’t for you. You’re been my strength, my love, my light, I love you. I’m in love with you and have been since we were crazy teenagers who found it funny to flash people even when driving,” Mel says, and as she speaks Geri laughs.

“I’m in love with you too,” Geri tells Mel. “And I have been for just as long, but was too scared to admit it,” Geri reveals, even though she and Mel have been living, with their daughters, for eight months they haven’t really talked about their relationship, they’ve just been together, so this is a long overdue conversation. “I love you, and I’m not going to be scared like I was before, I’m not going to run ever again. I’m going to tell everyone and not care what anyone else thinks,” Geri admits, and Mel knows how big that is as Geri has always cared about appearances, it’s one of the things that have caused problems between them in the past.

“I like the sound of that,” Mel says, putting her hands either side of Geri’s waist and pulling her in close. “It’s over Geri, we’re free,” Mel says, clearly looking truly happy and beyond excited.

“Yeah, you are,” Geri confirms, smiling because of how happy Mel is, as she starts to play with Mel’s hair.

“I’m moving back to the London, with the girls. The last eight months have proven that they should be with family,” Mel announces. “And I want us to be a family Geri,” Mel reveals. “You, me, Bluebell, Phoenix, Madison, and Angel. I want us to have a life together,” Mel says as she has been thinking about that a lot, “The last eight months have been hard and difficult, but the six of us living together has been everything I’ve wanted,” Mel reveals, being pretty sure that all four girls already consider each other to be sisters, she has come to love Bluebell as a daughter, and sure is sure that Geri feels the same way about Phoenix, Madison and Angel.

“I want that too,” Geri admits and as she does she realizes that it’s time to go all or nothing and say everything she wants. “I want us to have a life with our girls, to buy a home together, I don’t care where as long as we’re together,” Geri reveals. If Mel had said that she wanted to live in LA she would have been perfectly willing to do that. 

“Buy a home?” Mel asks, a little surprised, though she loves the sound of that.

“When we were still engaged I told Christian that it was my house and I know that even if we were to get married I would always consider it that, I don’t want that for us,” Geri admit as she puts her hands around Mel’s waist just Mel has done. “Mel, I want us to buy a house together, and to make it into a home for us and our girls. I want us to decorate it together, decide everything together. You’re my best friend Melanie, my love, my partner, and I don’t want things to be mine or yours, I want them to be ours,” Geri explains, feeling nervous about that revelation as she knows it may be too much for Mel.

“I love the sound of that,” Mel admits, as to her that sounds like a real equal partnership, something she’s never had before. Feeing like nothing more needs to be said Mel kisses Geri, and the second the two of them kiss it’s like the rest of the world slips away, and it’s like they are the only people in the world.

**Epilogue**

**26 TH June 2016**

Six months have passed since Mel and Geri decided to build a home together for them, and their four girls, and that is exactly what they have done. For months they have been publicly together, and unashamed of that fact,

“I can’t believe we’re really doing this,” Mel says, as she pulls Geri in close.

“Well believe it, because we are,” Geri says, before kissing her.

“Really? Are we going to have to put up with you being so lovey for the whole tour?” Melanie asks, causing Mel and Geri to break apart.

“Yes,” Mel says, looking at her friend

“Definitely,” Geri confirms.

“I think it’s sweet,” Emma comments, as she smiles at them.

“And that’s not any different to how it used to be,” Victoria points out. “Though at least this time we won’t have to pretend that we believe your horrible job at hiding your feelings,” Victoria says, feeling like that may be a good thing.

“Never,” Mel says, as she pulls Geri into a side hug.

“Never again,” Geri says, as Mel kisses her cheek. 

“I don’t know, I think I would prefer the bad acting,” Melanie teases, causing Emma to slap her shoulder.

“Ignore her,” Emma comments. “I think its nice. After all your relationship has been through you deserve to show how happy, and in love, you are,” Emma says.

“Thanks, Em,” Geri says, smiling at her, as while all the Spice Girls have been incredibly supportive Emma has been the most so. Emma even went so far to do a ten minute segment on her radio show that was just supporting them.

“Okay fine just try to keep the making out on stage to a minimum,” Melanie requests, as even though she does truly love how happy, and in love, her friends are she can never resist the opportunity to tease them.

“No promises,” Geri and Mel respond, in perfect unison.

“You know I think I’m gonna actually miss when you two would fight and not talk for days,” Melanie comments, clearly joking.

“Considering their history, I’m sure we’re gonna be in for a bit of that too,” Victoria says, as that would not surprise her.

“Girls, it’s time,” Simon Fuller says, walking to where the group are standing. 

“Let’s do this,” Mel says.

“Let’s,” Geri confirms, and the five women start to walk, Mel and Geri not removing their arms from around each other.

About a minute later the girls, Mel and Geri still in each other’s arms, announce to the world that they are going to be doing a Spice Girls World Tour. As the fans scream and celebrate Mel and Geri aren’t looking at them but rather they are looking at each other, both feeling beyond happy and beyond glad that they are once more doing what they love.


End file.
